I won't say goodbye
by stevie419
Summary: Bella and Edward are in love, they are both seventeen years old and humans living in Phoenix. One night Edward disappears and both have to come to terms with what they have lost. Where is Edward? What happened to him? Will they ever find each other again?
1. Missing

**I won****'****t say goodbye **

_**Disclaimer: This FanFic is based on the Twilight Saga, which I do not own it is all the work of Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**Overview: Bella and Edward are in love, they are both seventeen years old and humans living in Phoenix. One night Edward disappears and both have to come to terms with what they have lost. Where is Edward? What happened to him? Will they ever find each other again?**_

**Chapter 1 Missing**

**Bella****'****s POV**

I lay on my bed crying. Edward had been missing for over a week, no one had any clue to where he was. Even the police were starting to get worried now. At first they had thought it was just another teenage runaway that would turn up, drunk a couple of days later. But as time went by, worry for the boy's welfare heightened. I knew from the beginning that something was wrong. Edward wasn't the sort of boy, who would just take off, and I knew he wouldn't have left without telling me where he was going.

We were only 17 but irrevocably in love. We knew we were meant to be together from the moment we laid eyes on each other. Edward was the only person that had ever fully understood me. We were inseparable; we spent every minute of every day together. At our Phoenix high school we kept to ourselves, no one else ever seemed to be quite on the same page. We liked it this way, neither of us liked to be the centre of attention, our relationship worked perfectly until last Friday night.

I remember everything that happened that evening, how could I forget. It was the night my world was turned upside down, the night I lost the most important person in my life. Edward had walked me home from school, and we had the house to ourselves for a couple of hours before my mum came home. We sat cuddled up on the sofa watching Romeo and Juliette, and had then gone upstairs to my bedroom. Edward lay on my bed, with me cuddled against his chest. His fingers ran through my hair, everything was perfect.

Edward stayed late that night and my mum had offered him a lift home, which he politely declined despite my mum's persistence. He kissed me goodnight at the door. I remember the last things he said to me. "_I__'__ll be back tomorrow, I promise. I love you Bella__"_he then turned away and walked into the night. That was the last time I saw him, the last time I heard his voice. The last time I felt his smooth skin against mine. I was the last person to see him, the last person to speak to him. He was gone.

When he never showed up the next day, I rang his mums' house. She hadn't seen him either. He never made it home last night. I knew something was wrong immediately, I rang the police and reported him missing, they said to wait 48 hours and then call back if he still hadn't come home. I tried to explain that Edward wasn't like that and that something must be wrong, but they didn't listen. So I went out looking for him myself. In fact I searched every day, all day for 4 days in a row. But there was no sign of him.

I spent the rest of my time crying, and replaying that nights events, trying to find anything that would give me a clue to where he was. Finally the police had come around and got statements, they had also appealed on the local news and were searching everywhere for Edward, my Edward. I felt incomplete without him, when I tried to sleep my head filled with images of Edward hurt, and alone. My nightmares were just as bad if not worse. My life had fallen apart, I was sick with worry, the perfect world I was living in before had just been blown apart. A hole now lingered in my life, the heart of my universe was missing.

**Edwards****'**** POV**

It was late on Friday night and time to go home, as much as I would have liked to stay with my Bella, I was sure Renee wouldn't allow it. Bella's mum offered me a lift home, however I didn't accept. There was no need for her to go out of her way to take me home, when I could walk. I made my way to the door and said goodbye to Bella. I hated saying goodbye to her, even if I would see her again in a couple of hours. The hours apart from her were the longest in my life. I loved her more than I could express to her with words. She was a part of me, like a vital organ. I couldn't work without her, she was essential for my survival. She was my reason to live.

I turned and started to make my way home, it was dark, only the neon signs from the shops lit up the street. It was late and the pavements were full of drunks staggering from club to club. Most ignored me as I walked past them, a few called out, but I kept my head down and continued walking. I reached the end of the main street and turned left up a small moonlit pathway. People were scarce down this way, probably because it only led to a couple of houses; there were no pubs or shops down this route.

I had walked almost halfway to my house when I became aware that a group of young men were close behind. I could hear their footsteps getting gradually louder, until they were so close I could hear them breathe. I turned to see their faces. There were three of them, they must have been about nineteen, twenty, they were muscular and each was carrying a black bag. Something told me that they were trouble.

Before I could run. The tallest one grabbed the back of my shirt and threw me to the ground. "What do you want?" I shouted "I'll give you everything I have" I said emptying out my pockets. The man grabbed the 20 dollar bill from my hand, the mobile phone and the iPod I had in my ears. "Where's the rest of it?" the second thug spat in my face. "That's all I have on me". I replied honestly, trying to pull myself free from the largest one's hold. The second man grabbed me around my chin, and sneered. "What a shame, if that's all you've got I'm afraid we can't just let you walk away". He drew out a knife from his pocket. The blade shone in the moonlight. "Please, please don't hurt me, my girlfriend, please I love her, she needs me" I cried hoping they had a conscience.

They didn't. The man with the blade lunged forward, plunging the knife into my stomach. It was a strange sensation. All the air was knocked out of me, then I felt cold. I looked down and could see blood, pouring from my abdomen. The man was coming for me again I kicked out at him, but I couldn't take on all three. The other two started to hit me. I felt every blow. Then the man with the knife struck again. I couldn't take anymore. I lay on the ground bleeding to death. This was it, I was going to die I thought. I didn't even get to say goodbye properly I cried. The abuse stopped and the night was once again quiet, but it was too late. I closed my eyes, and remembered all the times I had, had with Bella. My beautiful Bella.

That's when I heard a voice. I managed to open my eyes. Stood before me was a man, the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He was pale, extremely pale, and had an air of calm about him. "Am I dead?" I asked looking around. "No not yet, but don't worry I'm going to help you my name is Carlisle Cullen, he said ripping off my shirt and using it to hold against my wounds. You will be in pain for sometime but it's the only way you can survive" the man explained. "I'm Edward" I breathed quietly.

The man named Carlisle leaned over my body and put his mouth to my neck. What was he doing? I panicked. Carlisle placed a hand on my chest to calm me. That's when he bit. He sunk his teeth into my bloodstream, my muscles tensed. I could see Carlisle's face, I could see the concentration, my eyes rolled into the back of my head, and Carlisle released his mouth. He looked exhausted, but came back to me and held my hand.

Suddenly pain ripped through my body. It was like a fire was burning my insides. I cried out in pain and I felt Carlisle grip my hand tighter. The pain worsened as it made it's way up my body. Carlisle offered words of comfort as I writhed on the ground and begged for death and an end to the pain. What had this man done to me? After what seemed an eternity the burning reached my heart. It was the most excruciating and agonizing pain. I could feel my heart beat faster and faster, then gradually it slowed down until, it stopped beating altogether.

Was I finally dead? The pain had ceased, I opened my eyes. Sat before me was Carlisle still holding my bloodstained shirt. I was in the same place I was when the pain started. Yet it was daytime and everything seemed clearer. I didn't feel the need to breathe anymore, and I had a strange burning sensation in my throat. "Don't worry, I know everything seems strange now, I have turned you into a Vampire Edward, I will explain more when I get you home". Carlisle said holding my shoulders. I was in disbelief, I shook my head. "First you need to hunt, you must be hungry" Carlisle said moving me towards the nearby Joshua trees. He dug a hole in the ground and laid my shirt in it, before covering it back over. I found that I could move quickly and more gracefully than before. The burning in my throat must be hunger, I thought to myself.

Carlisle walked further into the many desert trees and then up the mountains. Carlisle listened for the sound of life, it didn't take long. In a matter of minutes he found a mountain lion. My instincts immediately took over, I could hear the lions heart pump blood around it's veins. My throat burned more. Without even thinking I pounced and bit on the lion's neck. I fed and slowly the burning in my throat decreased, however even when I had drained all the animals blood, I wasn't fully satisfied. I now accepted that what I had become was true. What I had just done was proof for me.

Carlisle and I were making our way out of the desert, when suddenly _"__he must be so confused, I wonder whether I should explain everything now or wait till I get back home to the others. I won__'__t be able to travel by plane; he__'__s a newborn it__'__s not safe, we__'__ll have to run.__"_it was the strangest thing, It seemed like I was listening to Carlisle's thoughts. "Don't worry, I said I don't mind running, but where about are we heading? It's just there will be people waiting for me." I asked. Carlisle looked at me puzzled at first. "D-did you just hear what I was thinking?" he said coming to a halt. "Um yes, I think so sorry I didn't mean to, It's never happened before, can't you as well I mean you're a vampire too aren't you" I answered worried he might be offended.

Carlisle shook his head "that must be your gift Edward, a special quality. Not all vampires have one but I do know others, it seems you do to. I will try to explain later when we arrive in Forks, Washington. It will make more sense if we sit down and talk then. You will be able to meet the rest of my family". Carlisle finished. Suddenly I was panicking "What do you mean we are going to Forks? That's miles away, I can't, I can't leave Bella and my mum." I said quickly. "Edward I know it's difficult, but you can't go back, they can't know what you are. You will have to start a new life. They will notice you are different, and you're a newborn it's too dangerous.

I wanted to turn around and go back right there and then. I couldn't live without Bella. But I didn't want to put her in danger, or hurt her. This was what held me back. I had been saved from death, but I had lost everything in my old life. Carlisle had said I would have to start again. Depressed and distraught I turned to face Carlisle; we both nodded our heads at each other before setting off, at great pace. I was a lot faster than before, faster than Carlisle, I had to slow down as I didn't know the way. I understood now how we could run a long way. Not only were we fast but I never tired, I never got out of breath because I didn't need to breathe.

**Bella****'****s POV**

Still no Edward, it had been a month. The police were very worried about him now, so was everyone else. At school people suddenly started taking notice of me. They would say how sorry they were and how they hoped he would be found. I didn't take much notice of them though. In fact I didn't pay attention to anyone anymore; I just kept thinking of Edward, I couldn't help myself. I loved him and he was gone. My mum was struggling with me; she thought I was going to make myself ill so had taken me to the doctor, who had said I was grieving. My mum said I should move on now, but I couldn't she didn't understand no one did.

Sometimes I was angry he had disappeared. How could he just leave without saying? Why didn't he come back? Didn't he really love me? Other times I was upset. Why had he been taken away from me? Would I ever see him again? They were all questions I couldn't answer myself. I needed Edward back so I could live again.

The month that had just gone by, had been the longest month in my 17 years. I spent my time waiting for news, but there was nothing. He had just simply disappeared, without a trace. The police had no leads, they had found nothing. No one else remembered seeing him walk home, as most were drunk at the time, so nobody even knew which way he had headed that Friday night. I kept replaying everything in my head, wishing I had made Edward take the lift home, or going round to his after school instead of insisting to go to mine. But it was no good it didn't change anything.

**Edwards POV**

Finally we stopped running. I looked around and took in my surroundings. In the middle of a forest was a house. A modern, clean and light looking house. Carlisle took me to the front door and showed me in. We were immediately welcomed by 5 other people, all beautiful pale, perfectly formed, they were vampires too. They all greeted Carlisle. I could hear their thoughts as they stood looking shocked and curiously at me. _Who__'__s he? Carlisle didn__'__t mention he was bringing someone back with him? He__'__s a newborn, I can tell by his eyes. I wonder whether he__'__s staying. _I heard each vampire's thoughts in turn. _This must be the boy I saw in my vision. _The small pixie like girl with spiky brown hair wondered. Visions that was unusual I thought to myself, then I remembered what Carlisle had said about some vampires having extra talents.

Carlisle introduced me to the others. Esme was his wife she was very loving and gave me a hug. Emmet was the large muscular vampire with a mischievous grin on his face, Rosalie was the pretty blonde the one who seemed reluctant to greet me. Jasper was tall with curly blonde hair. When he shook my hand I felt a rush of calmness wash over me. Then I was introduced to Alice the small vampire who had mentioned visions. She beamed at me and gave me a hug.

Carlisle explained that I would be staying with them, that I was part of their family now. He explained the circumstances which he changed me, to the other Cullens. How he was hunting after visiting an old friend, when he stumbled across me lying in the pavement. I listened intently as he told the story as I had been in a pretty bad state when he found me, I couldn't remember details myself. When Carlisle had finished he looked straight into my eyes and said "I'm sorry, if this is not what you wanted, but I couldn't bring myself to leave you there dying". I shook my head "no without you I would be dead, and even though I have lost everything from my old life, I am grateful to you for saving me as at least my Bella won't have to find my body." I told Carlisle, truthfully.

Carlisle and the others explained that they were vegetarian vampires and only drank animal blood. This pleased me slightly, I had been worried about becoming a complete monster. Jasper explained that as a newborn it would be difficult to stop myself from biting anything that breathes, but as time goes on it becomes easier. We spent the afternoon all together, I gradually got to know them better, I felt comfortable with them, and they made me feel welcome. Emmet told me about staying out of the sunlight, not sleeping, being strong and very fast. I could tell we were going to get along well.

"Is there anything else you would like to ask?" Carlisle asked me. "um just one thing, earlier you said about some vampires having extra skills, um could you explain more please?". Carlisle smiled and Alice moved to the edge of her seat and beamed at me. "Of course Edward, well some vampires seem to bring personal traits from their human life with them, however they become enhanced. For example Alice can see the future, however her visions are subjective and can change. Jasper can control emotions, he was a natural leader in his human life and could get people to do what he wanted. Now you can hear people's thoughts I understand, maybe you cared about what people were thinking and liked to read people when you were human, am I right?" Carlisle stopped. "Yes" I nodded back.

When Carlisle had mentioned I could read people's thoughts, the atmosphere in the room changed. Suddenly I could hear the others in my head again. I tried to tune them out it didn't seem right to be able to hear what they thought. Carlisle then told me how Emmet was very strong, Rosalie was very beautiful even for a vampire, Esme was passionate. Alice added that Carlisle was very Compassionate as he was a doctor and managed to help humans even though he was a vampire.

Gradually people left the room, until only Carlisle and I were left. "I'll show you to your room if you like" Carlisle said getting out of his seat. I followed him upstairs. He opened the door to a room. It was amazing. The décor was modern and light. One side of the room was glass windows, as Carlisle moved into the light his skin changed. It started to sparkle, it was though he was covered in diamonds, however his skin was still smooth and hard. I couldn't believe my eyes Emmet had mentioned sunlight earlier but I never imagined this. I moved myself next to Carlisle and my skin also changed. It matched Carlisle's.

"Thank you" I said as I got over the shock, and took in the rest of the room. There was a lot of shelf space and a TV on the wall. A cream sofa sat in the middle of the room, which I went to sit on. "My pleasure, just one thing, about Bella I know you love her, but you can't have any contact with her anymore, it's too dangerous for both you and her. There are laws even in the vampire world. She has to become your past, you will both have to move on." This hurt, I knew Carlisle was right but I couldn't imagine never seeing Bella again my Bella. I was missing her already. I agreed that I wouldn't go looking for her and Carlisle left me in the room.

I sat and thought things through, trying to take it all in. But it was too much. I wanted to cry but no physical tears ever showed. It wasn't long before there was a knock at the door and Alice and Emmet came bursting in. They sat down either side of me. Emmet wanted to take me out hunting. Alice was interested in my thought reading, but I wasn't in the mood. So Alice asked what my interests were. I told her, music, piano. She smiled and said "I know something that will cheer you up." she could see the pain in my eyes. Alice leapt up and grabbed my hand. She danced downstairs with me in tow and Emmet close behind.

Alice led me into a room it was large and empty except for a grand piano in one of the corners. It was beautiful, the most exquisite instrument I had ever touched before. I lifted the lid to the keys. It was beautifully polished and in perfect condition. Alice smiled as she saw my face light up. She urged me to sit down and play. I took the offer. As my hands moved over the keys, I forgot everything. I was in heaven and Bella was sat next to me. Only when I finished and looked up, I remembered everything. The room was now occupied by every one of the Cullens. Esme ran and hugged me "it was beautiful" she gushed.

**Bella****'****s POV**

My life wasn't a life anymore. That part of me was gone, it had disappeared along with the one I loved. There wasn't a second in the day when I didn't think about him, Edward Masen. It had been 5 months since that Friday night when everything had changed. But I still had hope. Every day was a struggle but I clung to the fact that Edward might still come back. People at school had moved on, even Edward's own mother was getting on with life (then again that didn't surprise me, she had never been a good mother to him), I was the only person that seemed to truly care.

It had been another normal day, I had been to school, come home and gone straight to my room. Until I heard a knock at the door, I didn't think anything of it until my mum peeped round my bedroom door. "Honey it's the police, they have something to tell you, is it ok if they come in?" I could see the worry in my mothers eyes. I sat up and nodded. Two policemen entered, I had met them both before, they were in charge of Edwards' case. I could see the solemn look on their faces and I knew the news was bad.

One of them began to talk. "Bella, I know this is going to be difficult to hear, but we found a knife hidden in some bushes, along one of the routes Edward may have used to get home the night he went missing. I'm afraid the knife was covered in blood and when tested it matched Edward's DNA. I'm afraid Bella, that now we are more than likely looking for a body. We fear Edward may have been murdered". The last few words' rung in my ears. I grabbed my hair and rocked backwards and forwards on my bed. I started to scream in pain. "No! not Edward, not my Edward he cant be gone No!" I cried. One of the policemen went to put an arm around me but I pushed him away. I stood up and ran out of the room. My mum was waiting in the hallway. "Baby!" she called as I rushed past her and downstairs. I ran out the door and into the night still crying.

I knew where I was going. I ran the exact route Edward was now known to have taken. I ran through the crowds of people, and to the only bushes there were on the pathway. It was hot even at night, and I had no water with me but that didn't matter, I needed to be near Edward. This area was deserted just like it would have been the night Edward disappeared. I searched for any sign of him being here, but nothing. I sat myself in one of the bushes and talked. I stopped crying and spoke to Edward, it was the only place I could link him too now and I was clinging to it.

I sat there all night, mainly because I fell asleep. When I woke I heard sirens and then my mum. It was sighs of relief. "Bella baby, don't you ever do that to me again, I was so worried about you". She pulled me up out of the bush and I could see the tears of joy in her eyes. I just looked back at Renee, I couldn't bring myself to say anything, not even sorry. The police had obviously been looking for me as well as, I could hear one of them talking on the radio saying they had got me.

One of the police handed me a bottle of water, which I gladly took. My mum put her arm around me and was just about to lead me to the police car when from the corner of my eye I saw a glimpse of red. It wasn't a bright red, more of a maroon. I don't know what made me turn but it caught my attention. When I looked again, I could see it was a bit of cloth sticking partly out of the ground. I couldn't just walk away and leave it. I had to check it out. As I moved closer the wind picked up and a dirt devil formed in front of me. It picked up the dirt around the cloth and gradually more and more of the material was revealed.

My mum called for me to come back, but I ignored her. The dust was going in my eyes but I had to get there, I couldn't let the cloth fly away. Something in my mind linked it to Edward. Maybe I was being stupid, but I needed to get to it. The dirt devil picked up the last of the dust covering the material and I could now see what it was. It wasn't meant to be red at all. The dirt devil threw it up into the air. I leapt forward and managed to grab it before falling to the ground scraping my face and knees as I fell. The police and my mum rushed towards me. "Are you ok?, what were you thinking?" mum cried for the second time that morning. I just looked down.

In my hands was the cloth I was so desperate to reach. It was Edwards' grey shirt, except it was bloodstained. It was covered in so much blood that it barely looked grey anymore. I pulled it to my face. I knew it was Edwards' I could still smell him on the shirt, even after 5 long months. It was a smell I would never forget. I looked up to my mum and I could see the horror. All she could see was the blood. Normally that's all I would have seen. I wasn't good with blood but now it didn't matter, all that mattered was Edward.

My brain was still processing things when we got back home. I had wanted to take the shirt with me, but the police were doing DNA tests on it. I had tried to explain I knew it was Edward's because of the smell, but they said it wasn't enough evidence. Only sat at home did I suddenly understand what the shirt probably meant. I made the connection with the blood and knife. It was more evidence that Edward had been attacked, but worse than that he probably was dead. No, one could survive losing that amount of blood without serious help. That made everything more real. Edward was probably gone forever.


	2. A new life

**Chapter 2- A new life**

**Edwards****'**** POV**

As time went on I was finding life easier, I still never forgot Bella, but I never would. I was gradually getting used to the hunger and although it was difficult at first, I had now managed to put it to one side, at the back of my mind. Human contact was now bearable, even though now and again I would catch someone's scent, but with the help of the other Cullens I could stop myself from doing anything stupid. At the beginning I had found it very difficult, and when I came across criminals (through mind reading by accident) I couldn't help myself. When I killed one of them I didn't feel so bad at first, it didn't make me feel as much of a monster. In a way I was ridding the world of evil through my own wrongdoing. But as time went by I realised that it made me as bad as them and I stopped. I managed to control my hunger and can now survive on animal blood only.

Carlisle had decided to enrol me at the Forks high school, once I was controllable. I was excited to be doing normal things again, but also nervous. Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice already attended and they agreed to help me. However I was younger than them so would start off as a junior. I would only see the other Cullens at lunch and break times. Alice had promised Carlisle and Esme that she would keep an eye on me by using her visions.

It was my first day and Emmet had let me drive the silver Volvo for once. Emmet had said it was my little treat. As I went down the road I put my foot down, I had never driven this fast before, but now my eyesight was clearer I found it easier. It made the journey to school fun, yet a lot quicker. We arrived early. Rosalie was complaining that she had already graduated from school at least 20 times and didn't think she could face another year. We waited in the car until other students started to arrive. I could smell each and every one of their scent'.

I got out of the car and made my way to the reception to collect my timetable. The lady behind the desk was very friendly, and I tried to block out her childish thoughts from my head as she spoke. When I walked into my first class everybody looked up and stared. Each and everyone's scent wafted across the classroom as the wind blew through the open window. I could see a few of the girls' pointing at the empty seats next to them. Gesturing for me to sit with them, but I decided it would be safer for me to sit at the table at the back of the room on my own.

I found it difficult to pay attention to the teacher as other people's thoughts kept finding their way into my head. _"__He__'__s fit__"__, __"__Wonder if he__'__d go out with me__"__, __"__He must be another Cullen__"_. I had found my newly found good looks hard to take in, even though I hadn't exactly been ugly before. But the last comment surprised me the most. Other people obviously noticed the Cullen's were different and when I thought about it a bit more I understood why? The pale faces, good looks and the way we kept ourselves to ourselves.

At lunch I sat at a table with the Cullens, it seemed we were the centre of attention in the canteen. Everyone stared but, no one dared come and sit with us. We were outsiders. Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper and Alice didn't seem to be bothered by everyone else but, their scents were overpowering. I stood up and made my way to my next class. A room with less people was easier.

Day after day I went to school, less people stared now, I was just ignored and people let me get on with what I wanted to. People's thoughts were no longer always directed towards me. I had turned down almost every girl in the school, which had annoyed and disappointed a lot of them, then the boy's didn't seem to like me because I had had female attention and turned it all down. But I liked it this way it made things easier. After all my human life had been much the same way. Me and Bella had never liked to be in the limelight.

**Bella****'****s POV**

The DNA results on the shirt had come back positive. It was definatly Edwards blood. I had started the grief process all over again this time without any hope. This time as if Edward was dead. It was worse than before. I couldn't talk with out crying so I didn't. I couldn't do anything without Edward. I couldn't even sleep. The nightmares were the worst part. I would dream of Edward leaving me at the door, then every night something terrible would happen to him, each time different, but the outcome was always the same, images of Edward lying dead in my arms covered in blood.

I would scream in my sleep and at first mum would come in to check I was ok. But after a while she stopped. She just accepted it. Renee was worried about me, her daughter had been replaced by some grief stricken zombie. Nothing she or the doctor could do could snap me out of the state I was in. As far as I was concerned, without Edward my life was over as much as his. I had made my decision. I knew the only way I could be with Edward again. I had to do it to be with him.

I went into the bathroom and ran the tap. I locked the bathroom door and got undressed. However I left the locket Edward gave me for a birthday on. I opened it up and looked at the face in the tiny picture staring back at me, smiling. I closed the locket, turned the tap off and stepped into the bath. I lay down with my head out the water and thought things through. It was something I had never agreed with before but it was the only way to be with Edward again. I took the locket from around my neck and placed it in the palm of my right hand.

I took a deep breath and put my head underneath the water. I don't know why I held my breath it just felt like the right thing to do. As I ran out of air, I forced myself to keep my head under. I was panicking and couldn't help but thrash around in the water. Fighting with myself. Drowning was meant to be peaceful. But it was hard and took too long. I had too much time to reason with myself. I couldn't hold my breath any longer, I ordered my brain to let me drown. I let the water rush into my mouth and up my nose. At first the shock of water everywhere was terrifying but then it was quiet.

My heart was pounding in my chest beating faster and faster. I could see Edward, I was reaching towards him, but he was telling me to go back. I was fighting to keep my eyes open. "Bella, Bella what are you doing in there you've been ages Bella? I heard my mum shout. Then nothing darkness. There was no light and no staircase just black, all around everywhere.

**Edwards POV**

I had managed to create a new life for myself. The only person I missed was Bella. I missed Bella more than anything. But I knew I couldn't go looking for her, for her safety more than mine. But I couldn't help but wonder what she was going through? What had happened after I had disappeared? How was she coping? Had she moved on? They were all questions I wanted answered but knew couldn't be without putting Bella in danger.

School was boring, easy , I had already covered most of this stuff in Phoenix. I now understood why Rosalie complained about having to attend school, and she's done it more than 20 times over. Doing the same three years over and over again. However attending school had also improved my reaction with humans. I could now lead an almost normal life without worrying about blood all the time.

People at Forks high school have started to talk about a new girl enrolling next term. I'm worried I'm going to have to start all over again with a new scent, but Alice assures me it doesn't' work like that, that you just get used to human's as a race. I suppose she's right, as Carlisle meets new people everyday for his job and bleeding ones too.

The new girls' dad is to be the new Chief policeman in town. So everyone is eager to meet them. They have bought a small two bed roomed house on the outskirts of the Forks, and the new chief has been seen furnishing it. Everyone seems to get more excited in Forks about new people as they aren't very common. Whereas in Phoenix it was rare anyone noticed.

**Bella****'****s****'**** POV**

I opened my eyes. There was an annoying beeping sound in the background and the light in the room hurt. "Ah baby your awake" my mum said stroking my hair. "where am I?" I asked confused. "In hospital, don't you remember?" she asked tears rolling down her usually rosy cheeks. It all came back to me gradually. It took a few minutes before I could piece things together. Great I thought to myself I couldn't even kill myself properly.

"Why, baby, Why did you do it? What were you thinking? I nearly lost you?" Renee spoke. "I'm sorry mum, I-I just couldn't cope anymore, I need Edward and I don't think you understand, no one does. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just can't cope without Edward" I cried into my arms. "How do you think I would cope if I lost you? My mum said slight annoyance in her voice.

"I think you should go and live with your dad for a while, so you can move on. Charlie, I mean your dad has just got a new job as chief policeman in Forks. I think you should stay with him for a while. To get away from Phoenix and the bad memories" mum explained. "No, no mum I don't want to". I cried, I would be even further away from Edward, he was all I could think about. "I'm not taking no for an answer, it's for the best and everything is already arranged, I do love you baby" she finished pulling me into her arms.

It was only now I realised how stupid I had been. To think Edward was the only one to love me. I never thought how it would effect Charlie, and Renee. How much I would have hurt them if I had succeeded. How mum must have felt when she found me. I couldn't help but cry. I had to be strong now, for me and for Edward. I decided that living with Charlie might be a good thing. To get away from Phoenix.

It didn't matter how I felt though. I had no choice I had to go. Charlie had picked me up straight from the hospital and mum had packed my stuff. Charlie was quiet, he didn't talk much, but then neither did I. The flight on the plane was long and dragged out. I could see the change in weather as we made our way to Forks. It was overcast and rainy. Charlie kept looking at me, I felt uncomfortable next to him as we hadn't seen each other in so long.

"I bought you a truck" Charlie said, breaking the silence. "So you can get to school and around the town easier, I got it off an old friend. It's a good car for you". I was surprised I hadn't expected this. "Um thanks" I said trying to sound grateful, because I was, I just struggled with happy emotions at the moment. Charlie drove the rest of the way to our new house. It was small but kind of cosy. My new red Chevy was already parked outside. Charlie was right it was a good car for me. Strong and less likely to be destroyed in an accident.

Charlie let me unpack alone. It was easier this way and I was grateful Charlie had saved me a lecture on the whole suicide thing. However I didn't like the disapproving and worried glances he kept giving me. It made me feel strange. I laid down in my new bed. Tomorrow I would start a new school. I didn't expect much. If I only made one real friend in Phoenix a school of 3000 I was unlikely to make any at a school of only 300 students.

After another disturbed night I woke up. I had breakfast and made my way to school. Charlie had already left for work. I wasn't looking forward to the day ahead, I was sure to be the centre of attention in this small town school. I was the shiny new toy, something that obviously didn't arrive often. When I arrived the parking lot was empty. I knew I was early, I had got here an hour before I needed to on purpose. I wanted to find my classes before everyone else got here to avoid getting lost.

After a quick look around the school I realised I needn't have got here so soon, the school was so small it was difficult not to find my classes, compared to my last school this was tiny. I made my way back to my truck and put the heating on. I sat and waited for the other kids to arrive. It wasn't too long before the first cars started to show. I was pleased to see that my car didn't look too out of place here, all the cars were old that had arrived so far.

I let myself out of my truck and made my way to my first lesson, I had already memorised the way there, however I walked slowly not wanting to be the first in the room. I was aware of everyone staring at me but I tried to ignore it. Things were exactly as I had expected, everyone looking at the new girl, I had obviously been a topic of discussion as my name was whispered a couple of times as I passed.

Suddenly I hoped they didn't know too much why I was here. I hoped they hadn't heard about Edward and my failed suicide attempt. That would be embarrassing to explain. As I walked down the corridor I couldn't help but think how much easier this would be if Edward was by my side. I missed him so much. I had reached the classroom. I stopped at the door and held my breath, before walking inside. Most people were already sat in their seats, but a girl waved at me to sit in the empty chair next to her.

I blushed, no one except Edward had ever wanted much to do with me before, especially girls. But she seemed friendly, if not too enthusiastic. She told me her name was Jessica and asked me whether I wanted to sit with her and her friends at lunch. I politely agreed, though I wasn't paying much attention to her anymore. I sat for an hour listening to Jessica and the teacher ramble on. She asked me about why I had moved here. I decided to tell her a half truth. "Charlie, I mean my dad got offered a job as chief here and I thought it was time for a change, things weren't going too well in Phoenix" I explained. Jessica nodded her head "I had heard something like that, but I wanted to make sure it wasn't just another Forks rumour news travels fast here" she laughed. I was quietly glad that it seemed no one knew the details.

I made my way to the canteen at the end of the lesson, with Jessica by my side. I sat down at a table with all her friends, who seemed amazed at how confident Jessica was with the new girl, but pleased nether the less. Jessica introduced me to each, I remembered some of their names. Eric he was the over helpful boy with dark black hair, then their was Tyler, Lauren and Angela a quiet shy girl. Also Mike a sporty boy with spiky hair. He seemed very chatty and overly friendly.

I sat eating my salad, when five people entered the canteen. I couldn't take my eyes off them. They were all beautifully pale and they glided smoothly across the floor as they walked. I had never seen people this stunning before, it was like a scene from a movie. I managed to turn my head to Angela who had noticed me staring. "Who are they?" I asked turning my head back to look at them. Angela leaned closer to me "oh they're the Cullens beautiful aren't they?" I nodded. "the small brown haired girl that's Alice Cullen, then the tall one with curly blonde hair next to Alice is Jasper Hale their together." she stated. "oh" I wondered out loud "I thought they were related, I mean they look like each other ?".

Angela smiled. "They're adopted by Dr Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen. But you're right they are all stunning. The big muscular one is Emmet Cullen and the pretty blond girl next to him is Rosalie Hale, they're also together. Then lastly is Edward Cullen, the one with the reddish brown hair". I quickly turned to look at the boy furthest away, the name Edward still rung in my ears. I nearly fell off my chair as I focused on his face. He looked like my Edward, but it couldn't be could it, he was too pale and why would he be here in Forks, the police had found his blood, it couldn't be him. Could it. I couldn't breathe the boy named Edward was now looking my way, I could see him glaring, his face pained.

"Bella, Bella what's wrong?" Angela and Mike asked together as I leapt up knocking my tray off the table. "I-I don't feel too good, I think I just need some air, don't follow me" I gasped, turning and rushing out of the canteen to my truck. I got inside and started to cry. I gripped my sides. It had looked so much like Edward, his hair, his posture, his face. But it couldn't be I kept telling myself over and over until I had calmed down enough to breathe properly. I waited in my truck for the rest of lunch until the bell rang for lesson.

**Edwards POV**

I was walking into the canteen with the other Cullens when suddenly I heard Angela thinking. "_I knew it wouldn__'__t take Bella long to notice the Cullens, she seems like such a nice girl but quiet, a bit like me I guess__"._ I couldn't help but look over, I hadn't seen this girl yet and the name meant so much to me. I turned my head in Angela's direction and looked at the small girl sat next to her. She was staring right at me. I couldn't believe my eyes I glared trying to see clearer. It was Bella, I knew it was. How could it not be? Her perfect porcelain skin her chocolate brown eyes and hair. It was Bella, I was sure, just by her reaction she had leapt up and disappeared as fast as she could. Alice was looking at me confused she hadn't seen this coming I could tell.

I knew I had to pretend I didn't know Bella, no matter what for her safety. But I couldn't get her out of my head. It pained me to have found her like this. I knew I would have to be cruel to be kind, unless maybe she was in forced denial. I could tell the hurt Bella had already been through, I could see it in her eyes, the way she had looked at me. The ill look on her face, like she was worn out, I could tell she had been searching. But I was curious why wasn't she with her mum in Phoenix?

I made my way to Biology when the bell rang. Alice said she would keep an eye out for me and we would talk to Carlisle about it when we got home. I made my way to my seat. I was the only person sat on their own in this class but I liked it that way, it was easier. I sat thinking things through when Bella walked in through the door. The wind caught her face as she stood by the window and it flicked her hair, suddenly I could smell her scent. It was the nicest most irresistible smell I had ever smelled. I wanted to jump out my seat and bite her then and there, but I managed to stop myself.

Bella stood by the window shock on her face as she forced herself to sit in the only empty seat left. Next to me. She was pale and shaking. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, I wanted to comfort her but I couldn't she smelt too good. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to control my hunger. The burning in my throat was worse than ever. I also knew I couldn't because I was dangerous for her now. I pulled my self as far away from her as possible and held my hand over my nose. I knew she had noticed my rudeness and I could see it hurt her more. It was the worse thing I had ever witnessed. I loved her so much, yet I couldn't run and hold her and tell her I loved her like I wanted to.

That was when I noticed the silence around me it was strange. There was a buzz of thoughts in the background. But nothing from Bella. I tried to tune myself into her head somehow, but I couldn't. She was immune to my skill and I hated it. I wanted to know how she felt to see if I could make her feel at least a little better. But I couldn't.


	3. Deception

**Chapter 3- deception**

**Bella****'****s POV**

I made my way to Biology I had promised myself not to think about Edward until at least I had left school for the day. I walked through the door of the classroom and scanned around for and empty seat. It was then I noticed Edward sat on a table by himself, it was the only space left. I forced myself next to him. I saw him go rigid in his seat, as he edged away from me and pulled his hand to his nose. I also noticed his fists clenched underneath the table. It looked so like my Edward, the hair, his height, his slender but muscled body and his eyes. Although they were darker they were still his eyes. Beneath the blackness I could see the colour and pain. There was no doubt that this was my Edward.

But why was he so pale? Why was he here in Forks, and how had he survived losing so much blood? Why was he acting so cold to me? It was my Edward I was sure, but he was different. I couldn't help the tears that rolled down my cheek. I wanted to cry out loud and hug him. I wanted to ask him why he left? What had happened? But most of all I wanted to tell him I loved him. But I couldn't bring myself to even speak to him, he was acting so cold, he scared me.

The lesson went slowly and as soon as the bell rang Edward stood up and rushed quickly out the class. I followed shortly after, and made my way to my truck still crying. I sat inside for a while trying to stop the tears from falling. I saw the Cullens leave the parking lot in a shiny silver Volvo, without a glance at me. I was so sure it was Edward though, and I swore he recognised me too, beneath the glare I could see the pain and longing. I managed to stop myself shaking and turned on the engine, to make my way home. I would have to sort myself out before Charlie got back, it wouldn't be fair on him, to be sobbing over him after his long day at work.

When I got home I got to work making dinner. Charlie sat down and ate with me at the table when he got back. He asked me how my day was and I lied my way through his questions. Saying I had lot's of homework to do so I could escape upstairs to my room. Charlie nodded and offered to do the dishes for me. I could tell he felt awkward about everything that had happened, and I was happy he hadn't broached the subject of why I was now living with him. I was ashamed of myself.

I made my way to my room and lay on the bed. I started crying again. I thought about Edward. In my head I planned to confront him tomorrow and demand answers, but I knew in reality I wouldn't have the confidence or composure to follow through with it in the morning. I drifted off to sleep without even realising, until I was in the middle of another of my nightmares.

They were the same as before though this time I found Edward, but he just kept turning away. I woke up screaming. Charlie came bursting in through my bedroom door. Renee obviously forget to tell him about my disrupted sleep. "Bells you ok" he panted, worried. "Yes sorry just a bad dream, it happens a lot I guess mum forgot to mention it to you". I explained still sweating from the scare. He nodded and sighed with relief before returning to his room.

**Edwards POV**

I didn't know what to do. The other Cullens were worried about me I could tell. Carlisle had suggested leaving Forks, but they all had lives here. I didn't want to take that away from them, but I also didn't want to take away Bella's life either. I had thought about just me leaving but decided against it. Instead I would go hunting instead. I would satisfy myself as much as possible before returning to school. At least Bella could be a bit more safe. I loved her and would do anything for her. So that night I set off with Emmet, hunting we would travel far this time and would be away a couple of days before returning home. It gave me time to think about what was right.

**Bella****'****s POV**

The next day was both better and worse. Better because the weather was ok and also because less people stared now. But worse because Edward wasn't there. He didn't arrive at school and I noticed that only him and Emmet were missing from the Cullen table at lunch. I couldn't help but feel it had something to do with me when he didn't turn up for the rest of the week.

I spent my time with Jessica, Angela and Mike who was still being too friendly, I had gathered he was after more than friendship but I wasn't interested. There was only one person I wanted and he had gone again. Disappeared just like before. Even though he had been so cold towards me before, what scared me most was Edward not returning.

As the week went by I got less and less responsive. I reverted back to the way I was when I lost Edward before. Charlie had realised something was wrong and had stayed at home with me on the Saturday, instead of going fishing with a new friend. He said he just wanted to spend some quality time with me, but I knew better he just wanted to make sure I didn't do anything stupid like before. We spent the day sat by the TV Charlie watched the baseball, while I sat thinking. It was all I ever seemed to do these days.

On Sunday Charlie felt confident enough to leave me in the house alone. I turned on my computer in my room as soon as Charlie had left. I waited for the slow connection and then checked my emails. There were three new messages all from Renee. "Hey Bell's hope you arrived safely, tell me what the new house is like, are you ok? Email me as soon as you get this . Love from Mum". I sighed and opened the next one "Bella are you ok, you may not like it there but I think it's for the best. Email back. Love Mum". It was typical I could just imagine her sat in front of the computer screen panicking because I hadn't written back in the first day. I opened the third. "Bella Swan, answer this email please. I just want to know you are ok. If you don't reply before 5 I'm ringing Charlie. Mum".

I sat back in my chair and thought a while before typing a reply. "Mum, I'm sorry I didn't email back, it's been the first chance I've had to look at my computer. Everything's fine, me and Charlie are getting on ok and schools, well school. Hope you and Phil are both well. I'll speak soon. Love Bella x." I read it through and then clicked the send button. Hopefully she wouldn't ring now.

**Edwards POV**

It was time for me and Emmet to return to Forks, I was nervous but also excited to see Bella again. I had decided I could talk to her, but just pretend I didn't know who she was. It would hurt me more than it hurt her that way I hoped. On the Monday morning I drove the silver Volvo to school as usual and was happy to see Bella's truck already parked.

At lunch in the canteen I saw Bella looking at me again. "She's happy, that your back, she was a mess last week" Jasper informed me. This made me feel awful for leaving her again, but happy that I was back. Maybe I had done the right thing. After lunch I made my way to Biology and waited for Bella to arrive.

When she did I could see she was panicking again, so I gave her a small smile as she sat down. Bella looked at me puzzled in return. She still smelled as good as before but this time it was tolerable the hunting worked.

I made my decision to talk to Bella. I turned to face her, but she was already looking at me. She was so beautiful even when she was upset. Again I couldn't hear any of her thoughts and it frustrated me, but I spoke. "Hi my name is Edward Cullen, I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week" I said. Her face blushed and looked shocked. I suppose she wasn't expecting me to speak. "You're Bella Swan aren't you?" I asked trying not to give myself away.

**Bella****'****s POV**

He spoke to me was all I could think at first, I could feel my cheeks blushing. Then he said my name. "How did you know, I mean you called me Bella, not Isabella like the others?" I asked my voice slightly cracking. I saw his face frown in concentration. "that is your name?" he asked. It was a question and not a fact. This annoyed me I wanted to scream at him and shout "You know it is!" but I couldn't cause a scene here. So I went along with his little game.

For the rest of the lesson we talked as though we had only just met, he asked why I had moved here? What my father was like and about the weather. however I could see by his pauses and concentrated eyes that he was trying not to give up his real identity. I knew it was him, I just couldn't understand why he was doing this. Didn't he want to know me anymore? I was going to confront him before he left school tonight I was desperate.

Gym passed slowly and I was glad more than ever when It was over. I rushed to the parking lot and was happy to see the Cullens' car still there. I made my decision and stood next to the shiny Volvo. I didn't have to wait long before Edward came strolling towards me. "Edward I need to talk to you in private" I said trying to keep my voice steady. "Um ok, but not too far" he answered pulling me over to the edge of the woodland. His grip was icy cold and it shocked me. His grip was strong and not gentle, but it felt like he was pulling back still. "What do you want?" he asked me.

"I want you to tell me the truth, I know who you are, and you know who I am, What happened Edward? Why did you leave me?" I shouted. Edward looked taken aback and then answered as calmly as before. "I don't know what you are talking about I've only just met you Bella" he said in a slightly patronising tone. "You do, You do know" I cried. "We loved each other, how can you do this, don't you love me anymore" I screamed losing my cool. I could see this hurt him but after a minutes pause he just said "I don't know what you're talking about, I've only just met you" he didn't answer the last part, but turned on his heel and swiftly left, heading back to his car.

It hadn't gone to plan. I had broken down, I had ended up screaming at him, like some crazy woman. He had been quite polite to me and had just walked away. That was what anyone would have done. I just stood watching him return to the others. It hurt more than when I thought he had gone, maybe because he was within reach, but not close enough for me to grab.

**Edwards POV**

I was sat in the car with the other Cullens. That hurt, I didn't think I would have the strength to leave Bella there. I wanted to tell her the truth and hug her and hold her, comfort her, right there but I couldn't. I was glad I couldn't cry no physical tears at that moment. It was killing me keeping these secrets. I hadn't expected that so soon. I never wanted to see Bella in that state again. It was awful. I decided I would check on her tonight, to make sure she was ok. She would never no I was there.

That night I sat waiting behind some trees near Charlie's house. I watched as Bella and Charlie ate at the table and then watched as Bella left for her room. I waited till all the lights went off in the house and was sure Bella and Charlie were asleep until I climbed the tree in front of Bella's window, which was open. I looked before creeping into her room. It was small, but nice just what I had expected. Bella didn't move as I stood over her. It hurt to be so close to Bella but not be able to pull her in my arms and tell her I loved her.

I sat on Bella's bed, being careful not to wake her. She was quiet at first and barely moved. But after I had been sat there for an hour she started to toss and turn. I got up off the bed, worried she would touch me and feel I was there. I was just about to leave when I heard "Edward". I stopped and turned. It was Bella, at first I was startled I thought she had caught me. But then I realised she was sleep talking. I stood still and watched her again. "Edward, Edward!" she screamed. "Why- leave me?" she sighed through heavy breaths. "Edward, back, Edward" she cried. I wanted to rush forward and hold her. I wanted to tell her I was sorry and everything would be ok. Then the screaming started.

I was shocked this animal sound was coming from her. Bella. It was awful, terrifying. I expected Charlie to come bursting through the door any minute but he didn't. This worried me. It made me come to the conclusion that Bella did this a lot in her sleep. I wanted to grab her tight and never let her go. The screaming continued. It was screams of pain, and loss. She thrashed violently in her bed. I had to squeeze my eyes shut and clench my fists to stop myself from comforting her. Suddenly she jumped and sat bolt upright in the bed. She was staring straight at me. In a flash I moved across the room and to the window.

I hoped I had been quick enough for Bella to think she had just been dreaming. But I hung around outside to make sure. When I knew she was back asleep, I left for home. After seeing Bella in that state I wasn't sure it had done me any good I was hoping, it would make me feel better, but it didn't. Instead it made me feel worse. Even more of a monster than I already was. However I knew I would go back, every night, I couldn't stop myself.

**Bella****'****s POV**

I woke up early the next morning. I had had a bad night. I had been dreaming of Edward as usual except when I woke up he was still stood there, for only a second but I was sure he was there. By morning I had decided I had still been dreaming. I was going mad I was sure of it. I heaved myself out of bed and got ready for another day at school. I was worried how Edward would react to me today, after my outburst yesterday. Maybe he wouldn't want to talk to me at all anymore.

I drove to school and made my way to Spanish with Jessica. She rambled on as usual, about a dance coming up. She was extremely excited, I however wasn't. Dancing wasn't my thing. I listened to her talk for an hour and then went to my next lesson. I sat alone thinking now. About Edward. Who else. He was all I ever thought about. Until now I told myself. I had come to Forks to move on as best I could. I would never forget Edward but I could still live my own life.

I had decided to try to get over him. It would be difficult but I had to try. I could live my life for Edward, whether he was dead (which I doubted), or whether it was the boy in Biology. If that was the case Edward obviously didn't want me anymore. So I should start again, make new friends, have a life worth living for.

The bell rang for lunch. I got up out my seat and made my way to the canteen. Jessica, Mike, Angela and the others were already sat there.

I went to sit next to Angela, who smiled at me. But I was interrupted by Mike. He came behind me and grabbed my arm. I turned to face him. "Hi" he said. I answered back politely but wriggled free from his grasp. "Do you mind If we talk in private?" he asked. "No" I replied confused. I followed him to the edge of the canteen where it was quieter. "Well I really like you Bella. Already and I want to get to know you better" Mike began stuttering slightly. My cheeks flushed pink as I realised what Mike was asking. "Would you like to go to the ball with me?" he asked quickly.

"No" I said a bit too sharply. Mike looked taken aback and very embarrassed, I immediately felt guilty. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was that's very kind but dancing's not really my thing. But I would like to get to know you better". I said shyly. Mike nodded his head and said "okay maybe some over time. We could go catch a movie or something." I smiled and agreed before heading back to the table. Mike was nice and everything I just wasn't ready for a relationship. It was too soon and I could never love him like Edward. But I could see us being friends.


	4. One thing after another

**Chapter 4- one thing after another**

**Edwards POV**

The morning at school passed slowly. At lunch I sat at our usual table from across the room I could see Bella enter. But she quickly left with Mike. This worried me the way mike had grabbed her. I didn't like him one bit, and even less when I listened to his thoughts. I heard him planning to ask Bella out, and other childish disgusting thoughts. I was happy when I heard he had been rejected. The disappointment in Mikes head was almost funny. However it didn't take long for Bella to cheer him up again. I knew Bella would she always hated hurting people's feelings.

I watched Bella return to the canteen and sit at a table. She was still blushing. Mike returned shortly after sitting across from Bella. I couldn't help but watch them. _She__'__s so fit! I__'__m gonna have her if it__'__s the last thing I do. Her pale skin, I want to touch her so bad, I know exactly what I want with her. But she__'__s so small and vulnerable, and I cant even get her to go out with me. _Every thought of Mike's echoed in my head. I wanted to tear his head off and rip him apart.

I couldn't help but let a low growl rumble from my throat. Alice hit me hard. "what are you doing Edward?" she whispered watching my piercing glare. She pulled on my arm but I wouldn't move. Next thing I knew Emmet had pulled me out of my seat and was guiding me outside. I resisted but my strength wasn't enough for Emmet he removed me with ease, without any of the other students even noticing. Emmet sat me in the silver Volvo and drove out of the school gates. "What do you think you were doing, bro do you want to give us away or what. You can't lose control like that Edward no matter what". Emmet said patting me on the back.

I talked things over with Emmet, he understood why I was angry. But told me not to let it get to me, to move on. "that's the problem I can't" I groaned. "Why don't you just change her then" Emmet suggested. I let out another growl. "I could never do that, she has a life, I don't have the right to take it from her". I answered angrily. "I understand but then that means you have to control yourself Edward, I know its hard" Emmet calmed me down as he drove back to Forks just in time for the start of Biology.

I made my way to my seat, Bella was already in the chair next to me. She smiled awkwardly as I passed. "Hi" I said as I sat down. "Sorry about the other day, the outburst it was stupid" Bella whispered clearly embarrassed. "Don't worry about it, all forgotten" I answered. This wasn't true however the outburst yesterday had me extremely worried about how messed up I had really made her. I smiled into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She stared back at me face full of love and pain.

"Can I ask you one thing" I said about halfway through the lesson. I had to ask it was frustrating me so bad. "Sure whatever" Bella answered clearly curious. "Well I know this might be out of place but please can you not go out with Mike" I asked hopefully. Her face screwed up. "What?" she cried. "Please he's not good for you" I pleaded. "Why do you want me?" Bella asked light flashing across her eyes. "No Bella that's not what I mean. I just don't want to see you get hurt. I'm not good for you and neither is he". This wasn't going the way I had planned, and I was glad the class was loud today working on an experiment.

"What right have you got to tell me who I should go out with and who I shouldn't it's none of you're business and how do you know he asked me anyways". Bella said raising her voice slightly. "I'm sorry, I just don't want to see you get hurt, and I heard you and Mike talking from down the corridor" I lied. "Well it's none of your business, and you don't want me so what does it matter" she huffed. Bella turned away from me and didn't talk for the rest of the lesson. She was angry I could tell. I hadn't wanted to upset her. It was like this for the next week Mike kept trying to get her on her own and I continued to tell her to stay away. Although I could see it hurt her, at least I was pushing her away. Making it easier for her to move on. I could tell that my warnings were making her doubt whether I was her Edward.

**Bella****'****s POV**

Edward was starting to really annoy me. Maybe it wasn't my Edward after all. Why should he tell me who I should and shouldn't be friends with. When he wouldn't even be friends with me. He just kept saying that he was dangerous for me and that Mike was too. But to be honest I couldn't see Mike as anything more than a softy. The more Edward warned me about Mike the closer it pushed me towards him. Mike Newton suddenly seemed more appealing.

It was cold on Monday morning when I got up and when I stepped out the house I fell straight onto my bum. The road was icy. Charlie had changed my tyres so that my truck wouldn't slip on the road. I made my way once again to Forks High school, perhaps a bit more slowly than usual. When I arrived the car park was just as full as it normally was. Clearly thick ice was a regular occurrence here. I jumped out of my truck and picked up my bag. I saw Edward watching me from across the car park.

Then I heard the roar of an engine. An out of control engine. I swung around to see who it was and saw Tyler's van skidding straight towards me. I didn't have time to get out of the way it was going to hit me side on. I closed my eyes and braced for the impact. I didn't even have time to scream. The car was headed straight at me. This was it, I told myself.

The suddenly out of no where somebody grabbed me around the waist. They were cold and very hard. The force pushed me to the ground banging my head on the slippery ice. I opened my eyes to see Edward, staring straight back at me. Then the car swung back towards us for a second go, but Edward stuck his hand out leaving a dent in Tyler's car, also bringing it to a stop.

How was anyone strong enough to do that,? I wondered and how had Edward reached me so fast ? he had been across the other side of the car park. I didn't have time to ask, as the whole school was now rushing over shouting my name. "Somebody call an ambulance, Bella, Bella!". Oh my God this was so embarrassing I said to myself. "Did you hit your head?" Edward asked stroking back my hair. "Yes, but I'm ok" I breathed, dazzled by his beauty and caring nature.

I was strapped onto a board and taken to the hospital when the ambulance came. Even though I had told them there was nothing wrong with me. Mike had insisted on coming with me and I could see the anger in Edward's face as we rode in the back. They hadn't made Edward lie on a board, and this made me more annoyed. Mike was telling me "Every things going to be alright Bella" trying to calm me, instead it was just irritating.

When we arrived I found out why Edward wasn't sat here on a hospital bed like me. His dad was a doctor here. Dr Carlisle Cullen, just as beautiful and handsome as the others and very compassionate. Something was not right about this family. Although they were alike they were also very different from each other. Dr Cullen told me I seemed to be ok, but told me to take Tylenol for the pain in my head if it worsened. I agreed, so he would let me go.

I made my way to the reception. Charlie and Mike were both waiting for me. They both stood up out of their seats and made they're way over to me. I put my hands up "I'm ok, there's nothing wrong with me.. Like I said" I added. Charlie and Mike both seemed pleased. We were just about to leave, when I saw Edward. "Dad, Mike can I have a minute please, alone with Edward. He did save me after all" I asked. Charlie agreed and so did Mike a little reluctantly.

"Edward" I called. He turned round to look at me. "Can I talk to you please?" I asked. He nodded and pulled me into the hospital family room, which was empty. "Thank you for earlier, but how did you reach me so fast?" I said getting straight to the point. "What are you on about Bella I was stood right next to you the whole time." he answered. "No you weren't I saw you on the other side of the car park just before Tyler's van". I said annoyed about his denial. "Bella, listen you hit your head, and what does it matter anyway?" he said. "It does matter Edward, it matters to me. What about the van, how did you stop it from moving. No human is strong enough to stop a car skidding like that with just one hand". I said slightly angry. "It was adrenaline, I was desperate to save you, isn't that enough for you?" Edward asked is face sort of mocking.

I huffed angrily. "Edward, please I know who you are. I saw the way you looked into my eyes when you saved me, and the way you stroke my hair back, it was just how you used to. Please just tell me, what happened Edward?, why are you being like this? I tried to move on, but I can't I loved you so much and every time I start to get on with my life you come back to haunt me. Maybe you should of just let Tyler hit me. It would have been easier for the both of us." I broke down. Completely losing control, again and letting the tears roll down my cheeks.

Edwards' face dropped immediately. "Don't you ever say that Bella, ever. I would never regret saving you. It wouldn't make it easier for me, it would destroy me Bella. But I don't know who you are, I only met you a month ago. I know whatever happened in Phoenix must have been difficult for you, but you must try to get on with your life. What is it about me that remind you of your Edward? He asked his voice changing into a whisper. He knew too much, why why why was he doing this? "Firstly your eyes, they are slightly different but I can see behind them, then your jaw line, one of your prominent features, and your hair as well, is exactly the same. You're the same height, you talk the same and when you touch me, you touch me like he used to". I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Bella, you have to stop this, you're making yourself ill, Edward wouldn't have wanted you to be like this." he soothed. He walked forwards and wiped away the tears from my eyes. His hands were so cold and his touch gave me butterflies. I stopped breathing for a few seconds, until he moved away. "Come on, let's get you back to Charlie. He showed me out of the door before returning me to reception.

**Edwards****'**** POV**

I didn't regret my decision to save Bella. Although the other Cullen's weren't pleased. They had seen me run across the car park at inhuman like speeds, and then use incredible strength to stop Tyler's van. "You could have given us away" Rosalie whined. "but I didn't" I replied. Rosalie was angry at me for the rest of the day. What was her problem any way? Alice had tried to talk some sense into me, but said she would have done the same if it was her. This made me feel a bit better, but I had a lot to think about.

The weekend went slowly. We went hiking but couldn't find much wildlife so close to home. It wasn't bear season. I was happy to be back at school on Monday but also nervous to see Bella again. I was right to be nervous. She looked a complete mess. Her eyes were puffy and red. Her skin was pale. Not a nice pale anymore, but gaunt and sickly pale. She looked weak and wobbled more than usual when she walked. When she sat down at her usual table in the canteen. I wasn't pleased when Mike started putting his arm around her. I listened in closely to Mike's head. _"__What happened to her this weekend she looks terrible. Like she could drop down dead any minute. I__'__ll cheer her up. She needs a good kiss just to get some colour back in her cheeks. The accident must have hit her hard maybe she__'__s in shock, perhaps it__'__s time to make my move this weekend. Their__'__s more to Bella than meets the eye. I will get it out of her.__"_

Mike was using Bella, that's what he always did. He found out their deepest darkest secrets then drops them as if they meant nothing. He spreads the information around the school. But he always gets away with it somehow. I knew if he did this to Bella it would be the best gossip he ever heard and it would destroy her. I had to warn her as much as I knew she wouldn't like it.

I waited till Biology, she seemed to look a little happier now their was now a hint of colour on her face, and eyes weren't so red. "Bella" I said facing her straight on. I looked deep into her eyes. "Bella I know you will be angry with me, and I've told you 100 times already, but please listen stay away from Mike. He will hurt you Bella". She started to wobble even in her seat. "like you haven't hurt me Edward, you hurt me more than anyone" she whispered violently. She got up out of her seat and left the class. Mr Molina looked worried and shocked that she had walked out, but didn't follow her. So I did instead. I followed her to the car park.

She spun around angrily. "What do you want Edward? To warn me away from Mike even more. You don't want me, and who said me and Mike were even going out." she screamed at me. "I know you're not together Bella but that's what Mike wants. I'm only looking out for you, and where are you going?" I said as Bella stomped into her truck. "Well I don't need looking out for and it doesn't matter where I'm going it's none of your business. Don't follow me." she shouted slamming her truck door and roaring the engine to life.

**Bella****'****s POV**

He made me so mad. I had, had enough. I didn't want to go home early in case Charlie saw me, so I decided to go and do the shopping instead to calm myself down. I made my way to the Thriftway. It was nice in their it made me feel almost normal. I bought everything I would need for the rest of the week and then started loading the bags into my truck.

Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and placed a hand over my eyes. At first I thought I was being mugged and resisted the urge to scream. Then I head the familiar voice saying "Hey Bella, guess who?". I sighed and let my body relax. "Hi Mike" I said pulling his hand from my face. I turned to confront him. "You scared me, I thought I was being kidnapped" I said. A grin spread across Mike's face. "I could if you want me too" he said in a playful manner grabbing me again. "I mean I could take you out somewhere, if you would like". Mike said facing me. "Um Yes, I could do with a night out, after the day I've had. Just let me get the shopping back and change" I answered. Mike smiled slightly shocked at my answer. "Aw cool Bella. I'll pick you up in half an hour. We can go into Portland if you like." "Sounds good" I replied climbing into my truck.

Edward had wound me up so much, I had decided to go against his advice. I wouldn't let him tell me what to do. I unloaded the shopping into cupboards ad then ran upstairs to get changed. I changed into my nicest jeans and my favourite blue shirt. I left a note for Charlie. He wouldn't mind he was always nagging me to go out. I was ready when Mike arrived. He drove us into Portland where we watched the latest Zombie film out. After we went to a restaurant for something to eat. It was small and cosy inside and we were sat at a table away from everyone else.

Mike ordered the food and then started talking. "So I was thinking after we could meet a couple of my mates. Would you mind". "Um no, not at all" I answered. We talked about a lot of things and I was enjoying myself the first time in a long time. Mike told me all about his family. Then he asked about mine. "So Bella, why did you move here again?" he smiled. "Um Charlie was offered a job here." I replied hoping he wouldn't ask anymore. "How comes you moved with your dad and didn't stay with your mum." Mike said curious.

I didn't know what to say. I was silent. "What is it Bella? What happened in your life that made you like this. You can tell me, I might be able to help. Don't you trust me?" Mike said placing a hand over mine. I was silent for a while. I could trust Mike, he had been a good friend, maybe it would do me good. "Okay promise you won't tell anyone, this is between you and me". I said sternly looking at his face. "Promise" Mike moved his hand away and listened intently to what I was saying. I told him everything only leaving out a couple of details. I told him about Edward and how he went missing, finding his blood. I even told him about my suicide attempt, and how I had been sent to live with Charlie. I could tell Mike hadn't been expecting all that but he comforted me all the same.

I thought telling him would take the weight off my shoulders a bit. It didn't it made it all come flooding back. We ate in silence for a while and then gradually Mike had the courage to start talking again. He asked me more questions but not so difficult ones this time. Mike paid the bill, even though I had offered, he insisted paying my share as well.

We walked outside, to meet Mikes friends. I was slightly nervous, I always found meeting new people difficult. Mike led me down a small alleyway it was pitch black. He held my hand as he led me through to a small paved clearing, surrounded by tress. It was completely deserted. "What are we doing here?" I asked wishing I had gone home instead. "waiting" Mike replied sitting down. Mike seemed different now, not so chatty and slightly cold towards me. In the darkness he no longer looked so friendly. I was scared.

Mike urged me to sit next to him. I did, afraid of what would happen if I didn't. He pulled me close to him, he was stronger than I thought. I couldn't wriggle away. "When are you're friends coming, it's getting really late and we need to get back to Forks" I asked my voice shaking with both nerves and coldness. "Don't know could be here any minute. We're not going back till they arrive". Mike said sharply. We waited for another half an hour neither of us talking. "Mike I'm really cold, I want to go" I said shivering violently. "You're not leaving." mike said tightening his grip.

Mike leaned in towards my face, he was too close. His lips touched mine. I pulled away violently. "What are you doing?" I shouted. "I wanted to kiss you Bella, I've wanted to for a long time and that's not all I want to do to you either" Mike sneered. I tried to pull away, he disgusted me. "I thought you were my friend." I said crying. I tried to struggle free but Mike pushed me down. He had me pinned to the floor and was holding my arms down, whilst sitting on my stomach. "Get off me!" I screamed. "Ah doesn't Bella want to play, you're a silly girl Bella trusting me after all Edward's warnings. You told me everything, it won't take long to spread all your secrets around a small school like ours will it Bella." Mike laughed. "You wouldn't, I would tell everyone what you did to me, and what your really like" I shouted.

I couldn't believe I had got myself into this situation. How had I been so stupid. Mike unbuttoned my shirt as I struggled. I screamed for help, but he clasped a hand over my mouth. He was stronger than he looked. I couldn't believe it was Mike doing this, it was the last person I would have expected. Mike let go of my mouth and pressed his lips to mine. I wanted to be sick. I thrashed away from Mikes mouth. "You're friends aren't coming are they" I said. "Oh yes they are, they're coming to finish the job Bella." Mike slammed me into the ground. I felt the pavement scrape across my flesh. "What do you mean?" I said shivering. "Well Bella, I've moved to the next level. I can't have you telling everyone about me can I. After we're finished with you, you will be disposed of. After everyone here's about your attempted suicide they will think you just succeeded this time." Mike spat in my face.

I screamed "Help, Help" no one would here me, we were in the middle of no where. I heard footsteps. I prayed it was someone coming to help me. It wasn't. Three men were walking towards me and Mike. "How you doing mate?" one of them called to Mike. It was his friends I was doomed. The four of them laughed and sneered at me. They let Mike do the work though. Mike undid my jeans. I tried to scream but one of them put his hand over my mouth. He was pressing so hard I could hardly breathe. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I fighted to stay conscious. Mike noticed, how hard the man was holding me. "What are you doing, don't kill her yet, I want her to be alive, until after, no fun otherwise" Mike said. "I won't kill her, the minute she passes out I'll let go, it keeps her quiet though, and at least you'll be able to give her a kiss goodbye as well" the man replied. I tried to scream again. I wriggled around, but it was just waring me out quicker.

I didn't have a chance against 4 strong men. The man held his hand over my mouth tighter this time. At least I wouldn't feel any thing while I was unconscious. I couldn't breath at all now. My eyes bulged, and my chest rose up and down heavily, as my body fighted for air. I couldn't take much more, my heart pounded in my chest. My eyes were closing, when suddenly an incredible force hit me. The man let go of my mouth and I lay gasping for air.

**Edward****'****s POV**

I knew what I had done was wrong and despite Bella's warning, I had followed her. I had to, Mike had taken her away from Forks. After school I waited a while and made my way to Charlie's house. I saw the note Bella had left. I made my way to Portland and searched for the pair. I couldn't find them. But then my phone rang. It was Alice. "Bella's in danger" she had told me. She explained her vision and then described where she had seen them.

I searched for the place Alice had mentioned, but it was difficult to find. I searched frantically for Bella. I was going to kill Mike, for hurting her. I looked for ages until I caught Bella's scent. I made my way down a small alleyway. I prayed I wasn't too late. I couldn't believe that Mike had gone to such extremes. Even though I knew he was bad news, I never expected he was capable of this. I reached the end of the alley. In front of me was a small clearing.

In the far corner near the trees I saw people. There were 5. I knew I was in the right place. I moved closer and could see Mike on top of Bella. A growl escaped my throat. I saw two others standing laughing, and a third with his hand over Bella's mouth. I ran forwards and knocked the large man away from Bella. She lay gasping for air on the floor. The man was shocked at my strength. Mike laughed, "Come to help have you, think you can take us all on". My mouth moved back and I pierced my glare on him.

I was so angry. Bella was sat up watching. The men edged forwards, clearly my warning wasn't enough. I pushed the 3 away all at once and with incredible force. I knew Bella was watching, but I had to protect her. The men lay cowering on the ground. "What are you?" Mike shouted at me!" now worried. "You'll live to find out" I growled back. The three men had stood back up and hadn't given up it was clear I was going to have to hurt them. I had no objections, except I didn't want Bella to see this.

The largest of the three. Ran at me and tried to throw a punch. I grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground with such force, he could only be dead. The other two decided against attacking me and ran off. I was about to follow, I could out run them easily. When I heard a groan. It was Bella. I turned to see Mike stood over her holding a blood stained knife. I looked at Bella she was collapsed on the ground holding just under her chest. He had stabbed Bella.

I growled and bared my teeth at Mike, I edged closer. Mike dropped the knife, to the floor and stood still, in shock. I knew how scary I must look right now. I grabbed hold of Mike by the throat and lifted him off the ground. I could still hear his pathetic thoughts in my head. I looked into his eyes and leant forwards. I could never forgive anyone who hurt Bella. I put my mouth to his neck and bit. I sunk my teeth into his flesh. The blood slipped easily down my throat. Mike face turned to shock horror. His body tensed I was going to kill him for doing this to my Bella. I was feeding on Mike when I heard Bella's screams. "What are, you doing? Stop!". I had almost forgotten Bella was still here. Suddenly the screaming stopped and she was quiet.

I turned to face her Mike's flesh still in my mouth. Like a dog with a bone. She was now collapsed in a heap on the floor unconscious. She was slipping further away from me every second. I had a choice, and I needed to make it quickly. I could leave Mike and save Bella. Or finish Mike off first and risk losing Bella forever. I knew it would be difficult to stop, but I couldn't leave Bella to die. I forced myself to stop biting Mike, it was difficult but I managed. Just. I knew the consequences of what leaving Mike would be. He would turn into a vampire too if left. But Bella was my priority now. I rushed to where she lay and scooped her into my arms.

Her pale skin was paler than usual, she had broke out in a cold sweat. Bella didn't have long left. I exited the clearing, leaving Mike writhing in pain. I would send Jasper and Emmet to finish him off later. He wouldn't be able to go anywhere on his own. I ran with Bella as fast as I could back to the Cullen house where I knew Carlisle would be waiting. Alice would have alerted everyone on the situation by now. I struggled to stop myself from biting Bella there and then, both afraid I wouldn't be able to stop and also it not being what Bella wanted. But the blood that was pouring from her stomach was mouth watering. I used all my will power to get her home safely.

As I made my way through the door Carlisle was already stood waiting. He grabbed her from my arms and took her straight to a room upstairs. I followed, praying Bella would be ok now. Carlisle laid her on a bed in the middle of the room. She looked so small and helpless lying there. "Will she be ok?" I asked as I watched Carlisle quickly examine her. "I think she will, but there are risks Edward I can always change her if that's what you want" he replied. "No!" I shouted back "Sorry I mean no she should have a choice and if she can be saved then there is no need" I finished. Carlisle nodded "You'll have a hell of a lot of explaining to do when she wakes up kid. Edward I think you should leave I'm not sure you will be able to sit through the surgery. Wait outside and I'll call you if I need anything" Carlisle pressed ushering me towards the door.

I didn't want to leave but I knew Carlisle was right. There would be too much blood for me at the moment. I wouldn't be able to resist. I made my way downstairs to explain to the other Cullen's what had happened. Emmet and Jasper set off immediately when they heard about Mike. I sat outside the room and waited. I listened into Carlisle's thoughts. I had to know what he was thinking. Would Bella survive? , What were her chances, really?. I waited tensely until Carlisle came out and said it was safe for me to see her.

I sat by Bella's side day and night. I had rung Charlie and told him Bella was having a sleepover with Alice for the week so they could do a school project together. I could tell Charlie was suspicious but he couldn't know the truth. Jasper and Emmet had returned the next day. They had searched all night but Mike had disappeared. They couldn't find him. This worried me. It meant someone was helping him. Another vampire. Mike wouldn't have been able to move on his own, not yet anyway. I tried to keep Mike out of my head and concentrate on Bella. She was the only thing important now, anything else could be dealt with later. I waited and waited never leaving Bella's side until she opened her eyes.


	5. In each others arms

**Chapter 5- in each other's arms**

**Bella****'****s POV**

I was suddenly aware of someone's hand clenched tightly between my fingers. The hand was stone cold and strong. I then realised the owner of the hand was speaking as well. They spoke in a soft gentle voice almost impossible to hear. I knew who it was instantly. It was Edward. I must be dead I told myself. There was no other conclusion I could come to. Edward was talking the way he used to, to me although I could sense pain in his voice. I listened closer to what he was whispering, I managed to just about hear him. "Bella, oh Bella please be ok. I'm so sorry I should never have let it happen, please wake up". I was now even more alert it was as if I was waking up from a long nights sleep except the dream was becoming clearer instead of fading.

My eyes flickered and then opened. The bright white light came flooding through my eyes, I quickly snapped them shut again. Edward's hand tightened even more around mine. I felt him stand up, he brushed his other hand across my forehead. "Bella, open your eyes again Bella, please I'm so sorry" he cried. I shook my head slowly. There were two reasons why I didn't want to open my eyes again. Firstly I didn't want to hurt my eyes again and secondly this dream was too good to end. I didn't want to wake up into the hell that was my life.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I will never let anyone hurt you again, I'm sorry for what I put you through but it's over now, just please wake up… Bella I love you" Edward breathed. Then as quickly as he finished I felt his cool lips on mine. He kissed me, at first I was shocked and just lay there but then slowly I moved my mouth in time with his. It was like it used to be. Me and him together. He lay his arm behind my head and pulled me up closer to him, he pulled his perfect lips away from mine. Slowly I opened my eyes.

At first all I could see was the bright light, but then as it cleared I could see Edward. Gradually my eyes came more into focus. It was definatly my Edward, but he was still different. I put my hand to his cheek to touch his face. He placed the side of his face into my palm and kissed the tips of my fingers. Edwards' face screwed up like he was crying but without physical tears, as he pulled my arm back down to my side. "Bella go back to sleep, you need rest, when you wake I will explain everything." Edward soothed. I definatly wasn't dreaming, this was real. I laid my head back down on the pillow. As I did I felt a sharp pain in my side. I clutched at it. Edward nodded, "like I said, there's a lot of explaining to be done, you need sleep". I wasn't going to argue, I didn't have the strength to, and nothing was making sense. I felt Edward move away from me as I closed my eyes. I wanted to tell him to come back, but I could sense he had already left the room. I let the tiredness win and drifted off to sleep.

I next awoke with a start. I had, had a bad dream. Mike from school had been attacking me and then Edward had arrived in the clearing where a fight broke out. I awoke sweating and in shock to find Edward and another man just as beautiful who I had never seen before, sat by my side. I sat up and took in my surroundings, I was in a big room, on the left of me was a whole wall of windows. Outside was a forest. I had never been here before. But it was amazing, the sort of place you only see in the films.

**Edwards****'**** POV**

She awoke with a start and I was immediately back by her side. "I had a nightmare" she cried into my chest as I tried to comfort her. "Don't worry, you've been through a lot. Do you want to tell me what it was about?" I said wiping the tears from her eyes. She shook her head, but then changed her mind and nodded. Bella told me about Mike and how he was attacking her and then she hesitated. I urged Bella to continue I could guess the reason why she had stopped talking. Bella was remembering me in the clearing. When she didn't continue I filled in the gaps for her. "Am I right?" I asked. Bella opened her mouth in shock. "H-how did you know, it was a dream right?" Bella stammered.

I shook my head, and watched her face whiten. "But it can't be real I saw you and, well you were too strong and you bit Mike and you started to drink his blood, I-I saw you, it can't be true, it was a dream." Bella spluttered. I could hear her heartbeat increase and it worried me. I placed my hand on her shoulder, to try and calm her down, but her pulse quickened further so I withdrew my arm away quickly. Worried about causing her even more harm.

"Bella listen to me it was all real, look." I showed her the knife wound, there would be a permanent scar there. Bella would be forever marked by Mike Newton. She traced her fingers around the stitches, that were holding her skin together. Her hands shook as she realised it was all true. Everything that she remembered happened. "B-but you, you were like some sort of vampire and they don't exist" Bella said trying to understand. I smiled slightly "They do Bella, that is what I need to explain. It's why I avoided you, it's why you know who I am. I love you Bella". I kissed her forehead. I could tell what I was saying was too much for her to take in.

**Bella****'****s POV**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing at first. Was all this some kind of joke. But then when I though it through everything seemed to fit together perfectly even if it was all bit insane. "Edward can I ask you anything." I said staring deep into his golden eyes. I saw him think his answer through before telling me "Yes, anything you need to know to understand". I didn't know where to start, there was so much I could ask, but I decided to start at the beginning. "What happened the night you disappeared and were you a vampire then?" I asked wondering whether he would really reply or whether he would change his mind.

The corner of Edward's mouth twitched. "no I wasn't a vampire then" he explained before telling me everything that had happened to him. He told me about the attackers and Carlisle. He explained about his new family, and how much it had hurt him to leave me and that he only stayed away for my safety. Edward also told me why he had tried to stay away from me at school and how difficult it was to be around me when all he wanted to do was hold me. This made me feel better.

"What does being a vampire mean, is it just like the story's? " I asked. "Yes and no. Yes we do survive on blood, that's why I stayed away from you at first you smelt so good, but my new family are 'vegetarians' we only survive on animal blood. We are also extremely strong and fast. Some vampires have the ability to do other things for example Alice can see the future and I can hear people's thoughts." he stopped when he saw my expression. "You can read minds?" I said shocked. "Yes everyone's but your's" he answered. I was happy to hear, he couldn't hear what I was thinking, but it worried me that I was somehow different to everyone else.

**Edward****'****s POV**

Bella had finally finished questioning me. It felt good to get everything off my chest. No more secrets. I was amazed at how easily she had taken everything. I half expected her to freak out but then remembered that I was talking about Bella. My Bella. I lay down on the bed with her, her head on my chest. I lay playing with her hair. She was so beautiful. "My turn, to ask the questions now" I said after a couple of minutes silence. I saw Bella take a gulp, but she agreed.

"What happened after I disappeared?" I asked. Bella looked so worried. "Don't worry I'm all ears, you can tell me everything." I said. She was wary at first and I could tell she was missing out small details, but then gradually her confidence grew, she told me everything. She was sobbing as she told me why she had moved to Forks. I couldn't believe what she had done and I made her promise never to do anything like that again. I comforted her as she explained, and then she asked "We won't ever have to be apart again will we, I mean I know everything now?" I could hear the pleading in her voice.

"What you mean you still want me after everything I put you through?" I asked. "of course I do. I love you. nothing will ever change that". Bella replied. I smiled and pulled her closer "I love you too, more than I have showed you. But I promise to try and make it up to you. I never want to lose you again Bella" I said kissing her neck. For a moment things were like they used to be. Everything seemed normal and I was happy again. Then there was a knock at the door and we were interrupted by Alice and Jasper, closely followed by Emmet.

**Bella****'****s POV**

Three stunningly beautiful people walked into the room. I recognised all three, I had seen them in the canteen at Forks high school. But I had never taken much notice of them before, I had always been so transfixed by Edward. However now I took in every inch of their perfectly formed bodies.

Alice was small, pixie like. With short brown spiky hair. It seemed odd to look at someone and know they could see your future. She was beaming at me, and was dancing around on the spot. I turned my attention to Jasper, he was tall and muscular. He had curly blonde hair, like someone from the movies. I noticed his painful expression and remembered what Edward had told me about Jasper finding the vegetarian diet more difficult because of his past. He still managed to be polite and nodded is head towards me in acknowledgement. I smiled timidly back, and then looked at Emmet. You couldn't miss him, that was for sure. He was big and muscular and he had a huge grin on his face. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh at his playful grin.

It was strange to be looking at three people who barely a day ago I knew nothing about and now I had been filled in on their biggest secrets. I wondered how much Edward had told them about me. Alice came prancing forward and hugged me. "I can see we're going to be really good friends" she almost screamed. Emmet and Jasper both rolled their eyes, while I looked around completely in awe of them. Alice and Emmet sat down on my bed, while Jasper stood close by. I could tell he was only in the same room as me because of Alice. They were clearly pleased to finally meet me.

They talked with me all day long. Carlisle's wife Esme came to introduce herself. She seemed very loving definatly a good mother figure for the others. We had also been visited by Rosalie. She was not so welcoming. After she had left the room, Edward had explained that Rosalie was jealous of me because I was still alive. It seemed strange to me, what was there to be jealous of.? If anything I should be jealous of her, she had beauty, and immortality. This was something I wished I had ,then I could always be with Edward. My Edward.

I was starting to get tired again. It had been a long day, there had been so much to take in. I was just about to close my eyes when I had a sudden thought. "Charlie". Did he know I was here or not, he would be really worried. Edward heard me mention my dad. "Don't worry we told him you were staying here for the week to do a project. He found it hard to believe but didn't cause any problems. In fact he seemed happy you were spending time with friends" Edward laughed, and I gave him a playful hit back. I knew Charlie could never know the truth about the Cullens and I was glad they hadn't told him anything about me being attacked. Less explaining. Edward pulled me closer to his chest. I rested my head and closed my eyes.

I noticed how Edward would almost hold his breath when he touched me. I realised how hard it was for him to be near me. Nothing in our lives was ever easy. I knew things would be different from now on. But right now I was just happy to be back with Edward. My life was back. I had a reason to live again. Slowly I drifted off to sleep. At first I dreamed of being with Edward. But then my head filled with nightmares of Mike Newton attacking me. It was the same dream as the night before. But I couldn't seem to wake up. I tried to stop or even change what was coming next but everything happened as it had in real life. I thrashed around trying to get the nightmare to stop and then I saw Mike plunge the knife into my stomach. My eyes flashed open, and I sat bolt upright. I was all sweaty and hot, I noticed tears streaming from my eyes and my heart thumping in my chest.

But I didn't have to wait long to feel Edwards soothing arms around me. He pulled me into his lap and rocked me like a baby. I closed my eyes and grabbed his shirt, so he couldn't leave. I didn't ever want him to go. I loved him too much. My sleep was dreamless when I was in his arms and that was the way I liked it. I could hear him humming my lullaby (a song he had composed for me, before any of this had happened) it helped me drift off and comforted me because as long as I could hear him, all this was real and I really had my Edward back. We had each other back.

**Edwards****'**** POV**

Bella was restless when she slept, and when she awoke I could see her tears and feel her panic. I held her close hoping it would offer her some comfort. What was she dreaming about? Me being a Monster? Or was it the Newton boy? Either way I hated seeing her suffer like this. But it felt good to have her back in my arms again. To be back in my life, no matter how different things were going to be. We could be together again. I didn't care what anyone else thought about it, it was clear to me that we needed each other.

I lay with Bella all night, until she woke again in the morning. She still looked pale, but I could feel she was gradually getting her strength back again. Carlisle came and checked on her, before heading to the hospital. He also seemed pleased with her progress. "You should be well enough to go home soon. I'm sure Charlie is worried about you, he hasn't spoken to you in a week." Carlisle teased. Bella had smiled in return. "He's probably starving by now, he's had no one to cook for him".

I pulled her into my arms and let out a small laugh. I saw the colour flush in her cheeks. How I had missed that I thought to myself. We sat talking again till I heard Bella's stomach rumble. I forgot humans needed to eat frequently. Bella was well enough to go downstairs with me now. She was in awe of the house as I led her to the kitchen, pointing out specific objects and paintings on the way. I sat her at the dining table while I cooked up some eggs, I hadn't forgotten how to cook, but it didn't smell appealing to me anymore. I handed Bella my phone and told her to give her dad a call. I watched as she dialled, and waited for Charlie to answer.

She was so beautiful. Her rich chocolate brown eyes. Her long curls, hanging loosely below her shoulders. The cute pink that would penetrate her pale coloured skin, whenever she smiled. She was stunning and unique at the same time. I loved the way she would bite her lip ever so slightly when she was deep in thought. It was the small things that I had missed the most, and was happy to have back. She wasn't just physically beautiful either. She had the perfect personality as well. She was everything I ever dreamed of and I made a promise to myself that I would never hurt her, or lose her again unless I was putting Bella in danger.

**Bella****'****s POV**

I sat waiting for Charlie to answer the phone. Maybe he was fishing today. I could see Edward watching me from across the kitchen, and I couldn't help but feel at home. I looked back at Edward, I still was in slight disbelief about the events over the past week. Edward my Edward was a vampire, but a good one at that. He had saved me from almost certain death. I understood how difficult it must have been for him, but it proved he loved me and cared for me still. However a part of me always knew he did and had never stopped loving me. What we had together was irreversible. I was just about to put the phone down and try again later, when from the other end I heard. "Hello?"

It was Charlie. "Um Hi dad" I stuttered back, a bit stunned to hear his voice again. There was a time not long ago when I thought I would never speak to him again, or Renee or even Edward. I waited for Charlie to reply and when he did I could hear the relief in his voice. "Bella? Hi you ok? Why didn't you call sooner and when are you coming back? I'm missing you Bells." I let out a small giggle. Typical Charlie 21 questions, and worrying about me as usual. "Bells?" He called again. I jumped and remembered I was still on the phone. "Dad don't worry about me I've just been so busy with this project, I'm not sure exactly when me and Alice will be finished but I promise I'll be back by the end of the week and I'll keep in touch this time". I finished and saw Edward smile at my response. I had kept to the story and hopefully Charlie would be none the wiser. "Um, that's ok Bells. Miss you though, and make sure you do ring me this time. I thought maybe the Cullens had kidnapped you". I heard him chuckle down the pone and knew he was joking. I felt my cheeks warm and knew my face would be blushing right now.

I finished talking with Charlie and then sat to eat my eggs. I didn't know eggs could taste so good, I complimented Edward. The corners of his mouth turned up as he piled seconds onto my plate, which I ate as quickly as the first helping. "What would you like to do today?" he asked, placing his hand on mine. It sent cold shivers up my arm, but I enjoyed the feeling. "um I don't mind as long as it's with you". I sighed pulling myself closer to him. "I think we should take it easy today, you're still not 100%" he said tweaking my nose. He got up and cleared my plate. I was slightly embarrassed, I was being treated like royalty, and I wasn't totally helpless.

Suddenly Edward scooped me up in his arms. Which further confirmed my thoughts. I can walk by myself you know" I commented looking straight into Edward's eyes. They were darker today, but still had a hint of the honey gold colour left in them. "But it's quicker this way" Edward answered smugly. We both laughed. He carried me through the house, quicker than I could shout "Slow down", and when he stopped I felt slightly dizzy. He placed me on my feet, and then walked me into a room. The room was large and bright, and in the corner I could see a huge grand piano. "I wanted to show you my favourite room" Edward explained.

He sat down on the piano seat and I placed myself next to him. His fingers moved gently over the ivory keys. The music that erupted around the room was the best I had ever heard. Edward's face was full of concentration as he played. I placed my hand over his and mirrored his movements. Slowly the piece came to an end and Edward turned to face me. He leaned forward and placed his forehead on mine. My heart started to flutter and I saw him smile. I knew what I wanted to do. I moved my lips to his and was happy when Edward didn't pull away. We had kissed before, but since Edward had changed we hadn't kissed as passionately as before. It was though we were both holding back.

But today that had changed. I felt Edwards' cool hard lips against mine. I pressed my lips harder to his. Everything was perfect. Edward's hands moved through my hair almost rhythmically, as my fingers traced down his chest. Edward started to lean closer pushing me back onto the piano keys. A chime of notes echoed around the room. I started to undo Edwards' shirt, I couldn't help my self. I could feel his stone hard muscles beneath the material. As I pulled the shirt away the sun hit onto his chest. Before my eyes his skin turned to diamond's, I let out an internal gasp, but never unlocked my lips from his. I placed my hand onto his stomach expecting the texture to be rough instead it was smooth. My heart was racing and I felt a need for more.

Edward started to kiss me faster and harder, he now had me completely locked down. But I wasn't scared, the complete opposite actually. Edward was getting carried away as well. His face was full of determination. He ripped my shirt away from my body literally and then pressed himself against me. I lay there while Edward pinned me down. Every now and then the keys of the piano would play a few notes, as Edward pressed down harder. He moved his lips away from mine and started kissing my body. Every time the beautiful vampire's lips touched a part of me, I felt a tingle, a shiver. He moved his mouth to my neck, I felt as though my heart was going to jump from my chest. Edwards mouth gripped the skin, but lovingly rather than painfully. I wrapped my legs around his, encouraging him.

Suddenly he leapt away from me. He threw himself halfway across the room. I gasped in shock. Edward was shaking, and the look of pain had swept once more across his face. "Um I'm sorry" I squeaked worried I had done something wrong. "You don't have anything to be sorry for. It's me. It's just… I can never lose control like that with you. It's too dangerous Bella, I could have killed you" he cringed, turning away from me. I put my the remains of my shirt back on and made my way to comfort him. "It's ok, we can do other things, as long as you still get to kiss me sometimes. I promise I won't let you get carried away. I love you Edward no matter what and you're not going to get rid of me that easily" I said putting my hand on his arm. "I don't want to get rid of you, I'm always here for you, it's just I want you to know that we can't always do the things other couples do " he answered. I smiled snuggling into his chest "It's ok, I know that, and I still want you. I love you no matter what Edward Cullen.".

**Edward****'****s POV**

I was annoyed at myself, more than angry. Annoyed I had put Bella in so much danger already, but quite pleased with the way I handled the situation, pleased I managed to stop before it was too late. I lifted Bella off the piano and carried her back upstairs. "come on, you need to get some rest, if you're going to be strong enough to go back to Charlie this week" I teased laying her down in her bed. "stay with me, please" she called, as I went to leave the room. "Bella, you need to sleep, and I'm just a distraction Carlisle won't be very impressed if he comes home and finds you weaker than when he left this morning, I promise I will be here when you wake" I said kissing her forehead. I could see the pain in her eyes but she agreed and let me leave.

I went to my bedroom and listened to Bella's calm breathing as she slept in the other room. Another good thing about being a vampire was exceptional hearing. I could be anywhere in the house and hear Bella, which comforted me. I would be sad when she went back to Charlie's, even though I would see her everyday I would hate the times I couldn't be with her. I was glad that Charlie didn't seem to make the link between Edward Masen and Edward Cullen when I visited the other day to collect some more clothes for Bella. I must admit I had been worried at first, but he didn't notice.

Charlie had been worried when I had turned up at his door, thinking something had happened to Bella. (which had, but he didn't need to know) I told him Alice and Bella were busy and she had asked me to collect some of her things. Charlie was definitely wary at first but finally had let me in when he couldn't find an excuse not to. He watched me as I packed some of her clothes and school books. But this didn't bother me as I could hear everything he was thinking. I had managed the trip without too many questions, but was glad when I returned.

I sat on my couch and started reading one of the many books Carlisle had leant me. Reading had always been something I had enjoyed. I was deeply engrossed in the text when suddenly I heard Bella's breathing quicken. It panicked me straight away, and I leapt up at once, but before I even reached the door, the air filled with a terrifying scream. It sent shivers down my spine and the noise ripped through every part of my body. You didn't need to be a vampire to hear the chilling screams that were now echoing from Bella's room. I ran upstairs and thorough the door in a matter of seconds. Bella was laid down apparently still asleep in the bed. I raced to her side as her screams rung through my ears.

Bella thrashed around and gripped hold of the covers. She was having a nightmare, but a pretty bad one from what I could tell. I placed the back of my palm on Bella's forehead to calm her, forgetting how cold my hand would be to her. I could feel each bead of sweat on her face. As my skin contacted hers I felt Bella jump. She awoke with a start, and sat upright in the bed looking straight at me. Her breathing gradually slowed from a pant as she realised it was just a bad dream. She leant forwards and put her head into my chest. I could feel her tears as she sobbed. "It's ok" I soothed, slowly brushing her back with the palm of my hand.

When Bella had calmed down, I pulled her away from my chest, and looked her straight in the eye. "Please tell me what's up Bella, I might be able to help". She shook her head at me. "What's so bad, you cant say?" I asked almost pleading. "Is it me?". Again Bella shook her head, this time more violently. I let out a small sigh and relaxed my shoulders slightly. Bella smiled and then said "Ok, but promise you won't laugh at me, or be angry". I nodded "I'll just listen Bella, and see if I can help. I don't ever want you to be scared". I said pulling her back towards me.


	6. The nightmares

**Chapter 6- The nightmares**

**Bella****'****s POV**

I had awoken after what had been my worst nightmare yet. As he had promised Edward was right by my side. I cried into his chest until he pulled me away. I could see the worry and pain in his eyes as I looked up at his face. Edward urged me to tell him what was wrong, but I didn't want to. He then asked me whether it was him that had scared me. I quickly answered by shaking my head. When I saw him let out a sigh, it made me laugh I knew he was joking, so I made him promise not to laugh or get angry if I told him. Of course he agreed to listen. I was just being stupid. I let Edward pull me closer and then started to retell my nightmare.

"_I was in the clearing and it was n_ight,_ Mike was there and he was attacking me. I thought I was going to die. B-but then you turned up, and you were different. Stronger, angry I could tell by the way your mouth was pulled back and the way your fists shook as they were clenched. I watched you attack the other men, but I wasn__'__t scared I knew it was to save me. But then Mike was in front of me again. He put his mouth to my face and whispered in my ear. H-he said __"__he would never go away as long as I was still alive and that I was his__"__ then he must have stabbed me, everything went blurry. I saw you come to me, I felt you next to me and then you were gone. You were stood holding Mike, at first it was as though you were kissing him but when I looked properly I could see the terror on Mikes face and realised you were biting him. Everything went dark again. Normally I wake up, but today the nightmare carried on Mike got up from the floor and started coming towards me again. I tried to run but I couldn__'__t he just kept coming at me, he kept trying to bite me, all I could see was his face and then I woke up__"_

I finished telling Edward. He tried to comfort me but I was crying again. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, before when you warned me about Mike" I sobbed. "it's not your fault, I understand the only one who did anything wrong was Mike and I never anticipated how dangerous he was" Edward said holding me tighter. "what are we going to do about Mike?" I asked suddenly curious. Edward sighed deeply "The school and his family has noticed he's missing but they don't know he was with you. I am almost certain he will never be seen again." Edward explained. "What do you mean almost certain, you killed him, didn't you?" I stammered confused. "Well I thought you were going to die so I never finished killing him, I saved you instead. When I left Mike he was still just alive, my venom may have spread turning him into a vampire. I sent Jasper and Emmet off to finish him off when I got back, but they couldn't find him. The only way Mike could have moved was if someone helped him, he would have been in too much pain." Edward said pinching his nose.

"So Mike still out there, and a vampire" I gulped. "Maybe, I think another vampire must have been in the area. It's the only way, no one else would have been able to touch him, and if he was still in the area we would have heard of killings on the news by now. He must have been taken by another vampire, who may have finished him off or kept him, to be part of their coven. Jasper and Emmet didn't pick up another sent anywhere near though, so at least he's far away. I promise he will never hurt you again, no one will" Edward said holding my head between his hands.

It was at that moment I realised truly how much I loved Edward. I had always known I loved him and couldn't live without him, but now everything seemed so much more real. He would never leave me again. Our life together was only beginning, and I knew that right now I couldn't be happier. We could worry about Mike later if we ever needed to. All that mattered now was that we were together. I pushed my head to his and let my lips touch his. However this time I didn't move, we just held our positions, until I needed to breathe again and pulled away. Edward smiled and let me get out of the bed. He helped me up and escorted me downstairs. I was stiff from all the laying down and wide awake. Edward laughed as I stretched, and before I could make a remark he lifted me onto his back and jumped through one of the open windows. I had to fight back the scream trapped in my throat. We were travelling so fast and I was afraid of hitting the trees that flew past with every half second.

Finally Edward slowed down and let me off his back. It took a while for me to focus in on my surroundings. But when I looked I could see the most beautiful meadow I had ever seen. It was a circular clearing in the forest, covered in thick grass and small blue flowers. It was beautiful. Edward sat me down next to him. At first we were quiet, then we started talking, about everything. I was so engrossed in Edward and the conversation. I didn't notice the sky getting darker. It was only when Edward got up that I realised the moon was now shining in the sky. "We better get back, the others will be waiting for us, Carlisle is probably already annoyed at me for wearing you out today" he joked pulling me back onto his back. This time I braced myself for the speed and closed my eyes.

When I opened them again we were back at the Cullens house, stood at the door was Alice and Carlisle both ushering us inside. Alice looking relieved and Carlisle concerned. I jumped down from Edwards back and followed the others inside. They went into the living room, where all the other Cullen's were sat, waiting. Edward pulled me on his lap and Alice sat down with Jasper. Only Carlisle stayed standing. I felt Edward's arms tense and looked up at his face. He looked slightly afraid, and sat staring straight at Carlisle. What had happened? What was Carlisle going to say? I gripped Edward's hand and waited for the news, that I was sure Carlisle was going to deliver.

**Edwards Pov**

I knew immediately something was wrong. Alice was trying not to think, instead she was reciting numbers in French, and Carlisle was trying to usher us inside quickly. I listened carefully to Carlisle's thoughts as I sat down in the living room where the others were waiting. Carlisle thoughts were rushed, panicked which was unlike him, normally he was calm even in the most serious situations. I waited for Carlisle to talk but before he opened his mouth, suddenly I heard. _It__'__s Mike, Alice saw him returning to Forks, with someone else, another vampire, he was searching for someone desperately. I__'__m worried, I don__'__t want to panic Bella, she__'__s already been through so much, but she has a right to know. _My whole body tensed as I heard what Carlisle was thinking. Bella was in danger, because of me… again. I realised Bella had noticed me increase the hold I had on her, as she turned to look at my expression. I gave Carlisle a small nod in silent agreement, and waited for him to break the news.

Carlisle and Alice explained everything, Bella tried to hide how scared she was, but I could see through the front she had put on for the others. I noticed the way her fingers gripped harder around my arm, and the way she started to fidget frequently, I could see the way she gulped silently as Alice told what she had seen. Bella was quietly terrified. I told Bella that we would sort this out, that there was nothing to worry about, but deep down I was slightly nervous too. What if everything wasn't ok, what if like Carlisle thought, that this other vampire was dangerous, experienced, had a special skill we weren't prepared for? But like Esme said we would outnumber Mike 7-2. We had to stay positive and find out as much as we could.

I promised Bella I would never leave her side unless it was absolutely necessary, or for her own safety. I didn't care about anything other than keeping Bella away from that monster, who had already caused her so much pain. That night I stayed with her and only left momentarily to discuss things with Carlisle. Carlisle said that Bella would be safe to go home tomorrow and return to school, she would be safe there where we were always around to help. We also talked about how to deal with Mike. Jasper had earlier suggested we find him first, before he reaches Forks. But Esme thought we should wait for them to arrive first. She didn't think it was right to go looking for the fight. But truthfully I didn't know what to do, I couldn't think straight, all I could think about was Bella. My beautiful Bella who was now scared stiff about the future. Only a few hours ago we had been happy, with little worries at all. Things changed so quickly from good to bad. Tomorrow we would definatly have to make some decisions.

**Bella****'****s POV**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Nothing was ever simple, especially throughout the last year, it was just one thing after another. I finally had my Edward back and now I was being hunted down by one angry vampire and his newly acquired accomplice. I tried to hide how petrified I was, I knew it would hurt Edward to see me in such a state. But I was sure Edward could still see through the act I was putting on. Edward took me upstairs to bed after a while. I would need my strength for tomorrow, so that Charlie would be convinced I was ok and nothing had happened. However how I looked wasn't what worried me. It was the fact that I hadn't gone a night since the attack without having the awful nightmare that always left me screaming. Something told me that Charlie would be more than slightly panicked when I started shouting the house down in my sleep every night. But all that could wait till tomorrow, right now all I wanted to do was close my eyes.

Edward stayed with me as I slept. I was aware of him slipping out half way through the night as I was no longer cold. But without his stone cool touch I felt alone, scared, not able to control my feelings anymore. Tears rolled down my cheeks, and my breathing quickened. Terror washed over me, but before I could completely lose it I felt Edward's stone cold arms wrap back tightly around me. "Every things going to be ok Bella, I promise I won't let Mike touch you" he said close into my ear. Before long I was asleep again and I wasn't aware of Edward leaving my side for a second time. He was still in the same position when I awoke in the morning.

There was so much I would have to face today. First school, then Charlie and whatever else life decided to throw at me. I moaned as Edward woke me up and made me get ready, I didn't want to go back to school and face everyone. There would be so many questions and then everyone talking about Mike, when it was only me and the Cullen's who truly knew what had happened to him. I made myself get out of bed and eat breakfast. Carlisle had already left for work, but I thanked Esme for everything before leaving with Edward and the others in their shiny Volvo.

When we arrived in the parking lot, it was as though nothing had changed, I braced myself for the stares I would receive when I got out of the Cullen car, side by side with Edward, one thing was for sure today wasn't going to be pleasant. (Too much attention and too many questions that I didn't want to answer.) Edward saw my deep sigh and pulled me into his arms, before kissing my forehead. "Everything is going to be ok, just keep to the story, and everything will be alright, I'll be by your side all the way Bella". Edward opened the car door and quickly made his way around my side to let me out. We walked into the school, and I was suddenly aware of the many eyes following us, whispering. Edward squeezed my hand tightly and whispered in my ear. "Don't worry , just ignore them, they'll get over us soon enough". I couldn't help but smile at this, it was true the gossip changed and travelled fast in Forks.

I made my way to Biology with Edward and we sat in our usual seats. Every single pair of eyes in the classroom sat watching us. I just bowed my head towards the table letting my hair fall across my face. I hated the attention. But gradually as the lesson wore on the heads started to turn back toward the front of the class. I couldn't help but notice Mike's empty seat when I felt safe enough to lift my head back up. I cringed and turned back to face Edward who gave me an encouraging glance and squeezed my hand tighter underneath the table. A small tear rolled down my cheek which I hurriedly wiped away with my free sleeve.

The bell rang for lunch and everyone packed away there stuff and left for the canteen. Break. Even more eyes were heading our way. As Edward and I entered the canteen, a sea of heads turned to look. Edward pulled me towards the Cullen table and sat me next to him. Before long most people went back to eating and chatting with their friends. At first watched Edward and a couple of times I swore I heard him let out a small growl. People must be making comments about us, I managed to conclude. I placed my hand on his knee to calm him. I ate my salad that Alice had already brought to the table for me and when I had finished I started to scan the room. Before long I noticed Jessica, Angela, Ben and Eric also accompanied by Lauren sitting at their usual table (the place I used to sit was empty along with Mikes vacant chair).

I was aware that both Jess and Lauren were staring this way, but I could not take my gaze from them. Jessica looked unhappy and almost upset. I had forgotten that her and Mike were sort of close, if only she knew what he was truly like, or did she? I winced and then looked again at Lauren who was staring straight at me, her angry eyes boring into mine, There was utter dislike in her face and to be honest the feeling was mutual.

Angela sat side on from the Cullen table and she paid no attention to us, until Lauren obviously made a comment, to which Angela shook her head looked up and smiled at me. I managed a smile back before turning towards Edward again. I had always liked Angela, she was someone who seemed to understand how I was feeling and what I wanted. If I needed quiet time she wouldn't pressure me to talk. I hoped I would get a chance to speak with her in Spanish next. But Jess was also in that lesson and I was pretty sure she would want to know everything. Why I had been away so long? Why I had turned up with Edward Cullen? And What I knew about Mikes disappearance? I was sure if I said I didn't know anything she would fill me in herself, and that was my plan 'all I know is that he disappeared one night and hasn't come back'. The bell rang for class and I made my way to the language rooms. I was one of the last to enter the room and took my seat in between Angela and Jessica.

**Edward****'****s POV**

I knew today was going to be difficult for Bella, and all I could do was try my best to help her through it. Maybe going back to both school and Charlie in one day was too much for her. I wasn't sure, but perhaps the sooner it happened the better. Once everything was out of the way we could start getting back to normal (as much as possible) and then focus on keeping Bella safe. Alice was keeping an eye out for any new information, while Emmet and Jasper went over different tactics and plans for us to consider, when we needed to. Mike had caused so much pain and had made everything so much more difficult than it should have been for Bella and I.

I made sure I got Bella to school on time and I tried to comfort her as we got out of the car. I could tell Bella was aware of the many eyes staring at us, and I could see it made her uncomfortable. So I took her inside quickly and offered words of support. In Biology Bella had sat with her head down so I had held her hand underneath the table. I was beyond caring whether anyone noticed or not. All that mattered now was that Bella was ok. I caught her looking over at Mike Newton's empty table and I saw her wipe away a couple of tears and clutch at the scar on her body.

I couldn't help but imagine if it was Bella's empty seat and not Mikes, how this picture would be so different. If I hadn't got to Bella in time, it would have been me grieving next to Bella's vacant seat with Mike sat across the room sneering at me. It made me so angry, how much Mike had hurt Bella, she shouldn't have to feel scared, why couldn't I have just finished him off properly when I had the chance? Or even better not let it get that far in the first place and protected her from the start? I squeezed Bella's hand even tighter and watched her as she looked deep into my eyes.

Break was just as bad, even more pairs of eyes. It didn't help that I could hear every comment they made and every thought that came into their heads. _What__'__s Cullen doing with that freak? God Bella looks a mess, and since when has she started hanging around with Cullen by the looks of it, it hasn__'__t done her any favours. What, she blew me off for Cullen, Mike__'__s gonna be gutted that Cullen got their first, that__'__s if he ever comes back. _I hated the way they said Cullen like I wasn't a real person, but worse than that I hated the way they thought of Bella. Some of their comments dirty, some rude and some just down right disrespectful. I had to hold my breath to stop the low growls in my throat escaping. How could people think of someone this way when they had done nothing wrong, how could people think of Bella like this, my Bella who had already been through so much. This was the last thing she needed right now and I was glad she couldn't hear what I could.

I watched Bella as she scanned the cafeteria and focused her eyes on Jessica Stanley, Lauren, and Angela. I saw the guilt and awkwardness flash across Bella's face as she made eye contact with Jess. I knew Bella found it difficult and felt responsible for Jess's sadness, but she shouldn't. If anything the terrible thing that had happened to Bella had saved the Stanley girl from an unwanted future. I wanted to kill Lauren as she glowered at Bella. It was just jealousy, Lauren didn't like the fact that all the boys had fancied her when she first arrived in Forks, and she liked her even less now she was hanging out with me. Lauren was just shallow and I was happy to see Bella's resentment flash across her face towards her. It was nice to see that Bella felt the same way about Lauren as me.

Finally I saw Bella turn to look at Angela. A small smile spread across Bella's face, something I was all to happy to see. I knew Bella liked Angela and so did I, she never had a bad word or thought to say about anyone. She was a good friend for Bella to have and I let out a small chuckle when I saw her roll her eyes at Lauren. It was nice to know Bella had another friend who would look out for her, (who was human). This made me feel more comfortable leaving Bella alone for her next lesson as I knew she shared it with Angela and Jessica, and I was sure Angela would help save Bella from any of Jess's awkward questions.

I kissed Bella on the forehead goodbye and promised to meet her outside her classroom as soon as the lesson was over. I watched her walk away and then made my way to my next lesson. I wouldn't be paying attention to the teacher though, instead I would be listening to Jessica and Angela's thoughts to make sure Bella was ok. This way I would be able to go and rescue Bella if she needed me, just by asking to go to the school nurse (I had a way with words that the teachers just couldn't object to). But hopefully it wouldn't come to that. Bella wouldn't like me listening in on her conversation but it was only a one off and it was to help her. I sat down in my seat and braced myself for the lesson ahead.


	7. Too much

**Chapter 7- Too much **

**Bella****'****s POV**

Angela nodded her head towards me and let out a small smile as I sat down next to her. I managed to let the corners of my mouth turn upwards to show a slightly awkward smile back, but then I noticed Jessica. She was on the edge of her seat looking glum but ready to question me, I could tell by the way she was biting her bottom lip, as if trying to keep the word's from spilling out uncontrollably, however hard she tried, I knew it wouldn't take long for her silence to be broken. With Jessica Stanley it was inevitable and only a matter of time, so I sat down quietly waiting, pretending to listen to the teacher. However instead I was thinking through all the possible questions Jess would ask and how they could be avoided. I could feel myself panicking slightly and I knew Angela had also noticed my fidgeting. So I tried to calm myself down by scribbling the notes from the board onto my paper.

It was half way through the lesson before anyone spoke and to my great surprise it was Angela who fired the first question. I looked at her slightly unprepared and listened carefully to what she was saying. "Bella, it's nice to have you back we've missed you. Were you ill?". I nodded my head slowly in answer trying to remain calm. All this was becoming increasingly difficult, telling different people different things, Charlie thought I had been at school the whole time doing a project with Alice and the people at school were meant to believe I had been sick. What if someone spoke to Charlie in conversation? I gulped and turned back to my work. But before I could put my pen back to my paper Jess tapped me on the shoulder. She felt safe to talk freely now that Angela had made conversation first.

I looked up and turned to face Jess, she wasn't smiling but I could see the eager anticipation behind her eyes. Her whispers suddenly burst through the air and although she was trying to be quiet so we weren't overheard, she was still too loud for my liking. "So, since when have you got that close to Cullen?". She asked. I pressed a finger to my lips to shhh her and then answered as best I could. "We just sort of met, I mean you know we had Biology together." I noticed Angela sigh behind me in admiration of Edward Cullen. But Jess frowned slightly and said "I know that, but you weren't that close before, I saw you holding hands Bella, and anyway I thought you were ill, when did you have the time to get close to Cullen?". I could hear the slight jealousy in her voice, but I couldn't worry about that Jessica was waiting for a sufficient answer.

"Um well, we just sort of bumped into each other before I got sick, then he's been visiting me while I was ill… you know" I mumbled. "No I don't know, Spill" Jess pushed eager for more. I huffed and knew she wasn't going to give up easily, but was silently thankful when Angela interrupted and politely told Jessica Stanley to give me a rest. "She doesn't have to tell you everything, give her some space." Thankfully to which Jess shut up and moodily folded her arms across her chest, glaring at Angela. I wanted to grab Angela right there and then, and give her a kiss on the cheek. It saved me from answering the particularly difficult question. I didn't want to have to go into details about me and Edward, as there wasn't much truthfully I could say and I hated having to lie as it was.

Nonetheless it wasn't long before Jess opened her mouth again to speak. "I suppose you've heard about Mike then?" she asked. This had been the conversation I had been dreading the most, I tried to look slightly upset and nodded my head. "Yes, just that he has disappeared" I replied trying to dodge any sort of interrogation. Jess started off telling me everything she knew, just as I had suspected she would. I caught Angela roll her eyes a couple of times when Jess went over the top in her explanation. I wanted to run from the room and the lesson to be over it was all getting too much. Having to sit and listen to Jess prattle on about how worried everyone was about Mike and how the police think something bad might have happened, as there is no trace of him any where. I wanted to scream out the truth, but knew I couldn't. I would just have to sit and suffer until the bell rang.

"He was such a nice guy Mike was, I really liked him… a lot, he was so popular as well, I can't believe he would just run off like that, something must have happened to him. But who would harm poor Mike he wouldn't hurt a fly, why would anyone want to hurt him?" I was gritting my teeth trying not to let Jess get to me. How could she be so clueless? I wanted to tell her exactly what Mike was like and who he would actually hurt, I wanted to tell her exactly who wanted to harm him. I gripped my hand around the seat I was sat on trying to stay sat down. "Bella what do you think?, I mean you've lost someone close to you before. I mean that day in the canteen you said that your boyfriend disappeared, I know you never told us any details but you must know what it's like, it's the same sort of situation." Jess babbled. But that was it, I lost it I took my hand from the seat and leapt up to tower over Jess, slamming my hand down on the table and picking up my pen and notes.

I saw Jessica quiver and look at me confused, Angela had stood up and was trying to calm me down. But I couldn't. How could she compare Mike going missing to Edward, my Edward. It wasn't the same at all. Mike was a monster and Edward was the love of my life who would never dream of hurting anyone. He was compassionate and kind, beautiful and protective. I stuttered a few times before taking out my anger on Jess. I was aware that the whole class, including the teacher were now all watching. "How dare you, how dare you say that Mike going missing is like me losing Edward. You have no idea, how different they are, you have no right to make assumptions that my Edward is anything like that evil Newton boy. If only you knew Jess, if only you knew what you just said to me meant, how you've offended me and, and …" I couldn't say his name as my voice squeaked into a small measly whimper. So instead I slung my bag over my shoulder and stormed from the classroom. Before I had left I saw a small tear fall from the Stanley girls' cheek.

How could I have been so stupid? I was such an idiot I had ruined everything. Losing my temper so easily. I ran out of the building and around the back of the school. I sank to the floor and sat sobbing into my knees. I should never have done what I did, and it wasn't Jess's fault at all, she wasn't to know. I could just imagine the gossip already spreading around the classroom, and out into the corridors. I could just about see Jess and Angela's silently stunned faces as they sat still, shocked, in their seats. I wanted to scream out loud, but instead I muffled it quietly into my t-shirt. I wasn't crying long, when suddenly I felt Edward's cool touch on my shoulder, I shuddered and looked up, I should have known he would have heard what had happened by now, after all it would be all anyone was thinking about. I pushed my face into his chest and said sorry over and over, while Edward tried to calm me down.

**Edward****'****s POV**

It pained me to see my girl acting like this. I wanted her to be happy, and be like a normal teenage girl, I didn't want her to have all these worries. I sat holding her until her cries turned into occasional sobs and then eventually stopped altogether. She lifted her head and then buried it back into my chest. "I'm so sorry, I'm such an idiot, Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut?" she said through clenched teeth. I smoothed the back of her hair with my hand. "You're not an idiot Bella, it's just other people don't understand" I answered placing a kiss on the top of her head. "But people will think I know something about Mike disappearing now, and also don't you think Jess is going to find it strange that I lost and Edward and now I've found one" Bella said shaking her head. I couldn't help but let out a small smile. She was over thinking things. "Do you really think Jess is smart enough to put two and two together anyway she never saw Phoenix Edward, she will just think you have a thing for boy's with my name" I teased. Bella couldn't help but smile and I could tell she agreed with me about Jess. At least she had cheered up a bit.

I lifted Bella to her feet and walked her to my Volvo. I opened the door for her to get in. I was going to take her home. I knew she wouldn't want to face everyone again today. I started the engine and began winding my way down the road. "Edward, what are we going to say about Mike?" Bella asked, I could see from the way her fingers drummed her leg that she was tense and worried. SO I would have to come up with an answer now, to settle her. "Um we'll have to tell anyone that asks that you and Mike met up one night after school and he wanted more than you did, It's up to you how much you want to tell people, but I'll go along with what ever you say. But Bella you mustn't tell anyone that it was the night he went missing otherwise people will be suspicious. With this story, people could believe that he left Forks because he was worried what you might say or tell your father". I finished, and looked into Bella's eyes.

She seemed calmer but still worried. "I suppose at least it's not a complete lie" she finally spoke. "but that means I will have to tell Charlie, as he will find out from someone else." she said her voice cracking slightly. "Yes it does but I will be there with you, I will say me and Alice found you and took you back to ours. It will be ok Bella". I said cupping my free hand around her face. She gave me a small fake smile as we pulled into Charlie's driveway. Charlie wasn't home from work yet and it gave Bella and I time to go through the finer details of our plan. Bella got increasingly more fidgety as 6 o' clock drew nearer.

It wasn't going to be easy for either of us particularly Bella. Charlie would be less than impressed that Bella didn't come straight home to tell him when it happened so he could have done something about it. He would be even more angry that I had let her stay at my house and let him think everything was ok when his daughter had been attacked. But he had to be told their was no way around it, as if we didn't he would find out from someone at the school. Which I imagined would be worse. I gave Rosalie a quick ring on my mobile to tell her where I was and that I had the car. It meant they would have to walk home, which wouldn't be too much effort for the Cullens and surprisingly Rosalie was sympathetic for once, even wishing me and Bella good luck.

At half 5 Bella turned to me and said "what if Charlie gets so angry he doesn't want me anymore?, what if he calls mum and sends me back to Phoenix?". I gulped at the thought of us being separated again. "that won't happen Bella, I won't let it, if he doesn't want you, you can come and stay with us. But Charlie loves you , I don't think he'll send you away, he's already lost you once". She let out a small tear and I just sat and held her. I held her tight not ever wanting to let go. Her scent was irresistible, but I loved it so much I never wanted it disappear. This had been the only thing that had ever stopped me from taking away her scent. I couldn't bear thinking about it if I ever did, and buried my nose into her beautiful brown hair at the thought.

The clock's ticking seemed to grow louder and louder as the hour came closer. I could fell Bella's heart pound faster and faster in her chest as the time grew nearer. The moment she would have to tell her dad she had been attacked by a boy, who's family her dad was close to, the boy that had now been missing for a month. How had we ever got into this mess. It was a million miles away to the life we had both shared 15 months ago, where we had no worries and no clue as to what was about to happen to our entwined lives.

I heard another car pull into the driveway and could hear Charlie's thoughts as to why my car was here? I heard the click of the door as he entered the house and felt Bella jump between my arms. Her heart momentarily stopped as she shook with the thought of what was coming next. I heard Charlie start to climb the stairs "Bella, Bella are you home?" he called. I held Bella so tight as I saw the handle of her bedroom door start to turn. I could imagine the look of shock on Charlie's face when he saw me and Bella sat holding each other on the bed with his daughter in tears. The panic and worry in Charlie's eyes that I was sure I would see in a matter of seconds, as the door gradually started to creep open.

**Bella****'****s POV**

I couldn't breathe. How was I going to tell my father I had been attacked, almost raped a number of weeks ago and had failed to tell him earlier. What made it harder was my relationship with my dad wasn't exactly a good one. We didn't argue with each other, but neither of us was good with expressing our emotions. Maybe it would be easier if I was telling my mum. But I couldn't imagine how Charlie was going to react and this was what worried me. As Charlie stepped through the door I felt Edward's arms tighten around me. Protecting me as best he could. I knew this wouldn't be great for Edward either as Charlie was sure to blame him for something.

Charlie's face turned red as he took in the scene that was in front of him. He didn't move more than two steps into my bedroom. "What's going on?" Charlie stammered tracing his fingers down his moustache. I could see he was panicking unsure of how he was going to be answered. So I decided to tell him slowly, ease him into the real reason. "Dad I need to tell you about something, I, I don't know what you're going to think but I need to tell you" I said stuttering and stumbling my way through the sentence. Charlie's eyebrows crossed and he sighed "Why is Edward here? You better not have hurt her" Charlie aimed at him pointing his finger straight at my boyfriends, beautiful face. "No, no dad Edward's just here for support. He hasn't hurt me, but.. but someone else has. This is what I need to tell you." I answered squeezing Edward's hand tightly and closing my eyes slightly.

Charlie's face went from red to purple. He was angry, that someone had hurt his only daughter. But I wanted him to calm down before I told him. I ushered my dad to sit on my bed next to me. I wanted to explain properly before Charlie jumped to conclusions anymore. He sat beside me, but I didn't look into his face, I kept my head slightly down looking forward. "Dad, a few weeks ago I went out, not on a date, just out with this boy in my class at school. We went into Portland and watched a film and then went for something to eat. I trusted this person and told him some things that I wish I didn't" a small tear started rolling down my cheek "everything was fine until he said we were going to meet some of his mates, I was cold and wanted to go home. But he wouldn't let me. Instead he, he tried to kiss me. I pulled away but he threw me to the floor and and…" I couldn't go on, Charlie had completely tensed and his hands were clutching my bed sheets tightly.

There was silence in the room for a while before Charlie managed to speak "Did this boy rape you? Who was it?" he said through clenched teeth. "N-no dad, I wasn't raped, but when his mates arrived they hit me and one held his hand over m-my…well if Edward didn't help me…" I broke down sobbing uncontrollably, I hated having to relive that night. I wasn't going to tell Charlie about being stabbed, I didn't want too much fuss and Charlie would get angry with Carlisle for not informing him. I couldn't finish what I wanted to say, so Edward cut in. "I found Bella, I heard her scream and voices so I rushed to help when I saw it was Bella" Edward winced and then carried on "the attackers scattered when they saw they had been seen. I grabbed Bella and took her back to mine. Carlisle checked her over and we have been looking after her until now." Charlie looked gob smacked. I could tell he was shocked that all this had happened without him knowing.

"Who was this boy, you said you knew him from class, you have to tell me Bella" Charlie said finally showing some true emotions by holding my shoulder, comforting me. I shook my head not wanting to say his name aloud. I knew I had to though Charlie would only take an answer from me on this one. So I opened my mouth managing to whisper his name "it was M-Mike Newton" I said turning my head into Edwards chest. I could tell Charlie believed me by the way he stood up and slammed his hand on my bedside table. "Newton boy, no wonder why he's disappeared, if he's done this to you!" Charlie shouted, shaking with anger. "Don't worry Bella I'm going to find Mike Newton, and when I do…" Charlie trailed off ranting and raving, while Edward rocked me.

"And you Edward Cullen, how could you lie to me, you said she was fine, you said she was studying with Alice!" Charlie roared. "I'm so sorry Chief Swan, but Bella she didn't want you to know, she didn't want you to worry" Edward answered trying to calm my dad down, unsuccessfully. I was annoyed that Charlie had shouted at Edward for doing what I wanted so I stepped in. "Dad it's not Edward's fault. I asked him and the other Cullens not to say anything, I didn't want a fuss, we should be thanking Edward he was the one that saved me. I'm sorry dad if anything like this happens again, I promise I will tell you straight away in future".

Charlie started to calm down I could tell by the way his shoulders started to rise and fall less prominently. "Nothing like this is ever going to happen again Bella, I will make sure of it. I'm going to have to tell Renee though and the rest of the police station. They need to know what we are dealing with. Edward I'm sorry I understand, it's just in future I would prefer it if you didn't lie to me". Edward nodded and I let out a small smile to show my appreciation to Charlie. "I'll leave you two alone for a bit, while I sort some things out, Bella I will need to get a statement from you later. I know I'm your dad but we have to deal with this properly" I nodded my head and Charlie left the room leaving me and Edward alone together.

"See not too bad was it, I told you Charlie loved you" Edward said kissing my forehead. I smiled, no it hadn't been too bad but wasn't fun. It was something I never wanted to do again, and now Renee was going to be involved, all she would do is worry about me. But at least it was over, sort of. Edward and I led on the bed together, I cuddled into his muscular chest while he stroked my hair (the way he used to). "I think your dad knows about us now", I mean that we're together" Edward chuckled quietly. "Hmm" I answered before drifting off to sleep. Right now it didn't bother me. Nothing could bother me. I had Edward back, and I felt calm and safe in his presence. I could sleep without being disturbed by nightmares. Everything was perfect for once. It was like being back in Phoenix before all this had started, just me and Edward in my room, together the way we should be.


	8. A fathers love

**Chapter 8- a father's love**

**Edward****'****s POV**

Bella fell asleep quickly, and this comforted me. It was nice to see Bella at peace with the world for once, just like we used to be . I was happy that she was getting rest without the usual nightmares that tormented her sleep. Bella rolled over and pulled herself even closer to my chest, wrapping her arm across my stomach. Her warmth tingled against my cold skin and I was glad for Bella that I was still wearing my shirt. She would freeze if I wasn't covered up, and I didn't want to have to wake her for anything.

I watched Bella sleep for a couple of hours, and then made my way downstairs to see Charlie. Bella sighed as I pulled her off of me, but she didn't wake. When I reached the bottom step of the stairs, I could see Charlie sat up watching the phone. I could hear him thinking, worrying, praying for that phone to ring. I walked into the room and sat in the armchair next to the television. Charlie glanced at me quickly before turning his gaze back to the phone. He was waiting for Renee to call back.

Charlie had left a message on Bella's mum's answer phone earlier in the evening, asking her to give him a ring. 'There was something important they needed to discuss'. Charlie needed advice from Renee, he didn't know what to do with his daughter, how he should react, and if he should treat her any differently, or get her some professional help? I decided to try and calm Charlie. "She's going to be ok you know, Bella's stronger than people realise and well she's had a lot of time to think. Bella knows she's safe as long as she has you and her friends close to her."

Charlie looked up from the phone, his face was screwed up and he was fighting with his emotions. He wanted to be angry with me for talking about his daughter so freely, but he also wanted to agree with me at the same time. He was worried about Bella but most of all, Charlie wanted to rip apart the boy that had caused all this. Charlie was battling with all these emotions at once and he was struggling to control his self. His hands shook, and his face was red, I was slightly worried Charlie was going to make himself ill and that wouldn't be helpful for anyone.

Eventually Charlie sighed and released some of the tension built up inside him, before speaking. "I know you're right Bella's been through so much all ready and now this. I want to find that Mike Newton and when I do, God help him". Charlie tensed up again at the thought of the boy's name. "I know how you feel" I replied through slightly clenched teeth "I can't stand the fact Mike touched even one hair on Bella's head Charlie. I love her I really do." Maybe now wasn't the best time to be declaring my love for Bella to her dad, but I couldn't help it. I had to let him know how much I cared for his daughter, how much I wanted and needed Bella, my Bella to be safe.

Charlie glared at me for a while and then spoke "you better love her Edward, because if you ever hurt her, in any way at all, you'll have me to answer to. I can't pretend I'm overly happy about you're relationship, I think it's all too soon since… but I can't go against my daughters wishes. In these last few hours alone I have seen how much she dotes upon you Edward, how her face lights up when she looks into you're eyes, I can't take that away from her Edward I can't. But I'm warning you now, if you ever cause Bells' any pain there'll be hell to pay". I nodded my head in agreement, I never planned to hurt her, I couldn't even think about it. I understood every word Charlie had said to me and I didn't want to ever have to upset him or Bella.

Just then the phone rang, and Charlie turned away quickly to answer it. (Not wanting the sound of the rings to wake up his daughter). I decided it was time for me to go. I didn't want to have to be there when Charlie told Renee, it wasn't fair, they deserved some privacy. I made my way to the front door and I silently told Charlie goodbye, who nodded his head as an acknowledgement. I closed the door behind me and headed for the shiny silver Volvo parked in the Swan house driveway. I planned to go home quickly and drop off the car, also have a word with Carlisle, I would then run back to Bella when Charlie was asleep in his bed so I could be there when she awoke. I would have to climb back through the window, as I was positive Charlie wouldn't be too pleased if he knew I was spending the nights with his daughter, but I couldn't leave Bella, she needed me, but I also needed her. I wasn't me when I was away from Bella.

I got into my vehicle and put the key in the ignition to start the engine. I reversed out of the driveway and pulled out into the road. But before I left for home I glanced up at Bella's bedroom window. Her room was dark and silent, Bella was safe for now. I looked back down at the steering wheel and turned the corner. I made my way to the Cullen's house (my home) as quickly as possible. When I arrived Alice was stood at the door waiting for me, with a sympathetic expression on her face. What a surprise she had seen me coming. I parked the car in the garage and was welcomed back, by Alice's open arms and 5 other pairs of eyes following me curiously.

**Bella****'****s POV**

Once I was laid down on the bed, my eyelids closed quickly. Lying next to Edward helped me feel safe. There was no reason for me not to rest, so I didn't fight the urge to sleep. I needed it after the day I had just had and I was sure Charlie wouldn't mind waiting till the morning for a proper statement. In fact I was positive Charlie would almost be relieved that I had allowed him the night to think things through properly and calm down. I knew it was hard for him as well as me to deal with all of this.

I rolled over in my bed and clutched Edwards chest. I lay listening to the sound of the trees, shivering in the wind outside. I listened to Edward hum our lullaby and ruffle my hair as he nuzzled his face into my brown curls, and place tiny, but passionate kisses on my forehead. It was like he was repeating a routine over and over, trying to make me feel better… it was working. I could feel Edwards cold, but flawless hands trace circles on my arm. I could hear him tell me about Charlie knowing that we were together. But this moment was too perfect for me to answer properly. I didn't want it to stop so I "hmm'ed" in answer to Edward, before drifting into a deep sleep and leaving reality behind.

Although I was dead to the world, I could still feel Edward by my side. He followed me from real life into my dreams_. I was 14 years old and sat in Biology on a table on my own. I was a loner and people rarely spoke to me. It was because I was different, I wasn__'__t into all the things they were into, so I was left alone to struggle through school by myself. But to be honest it didn__'__t bother me too much, it was better than living a lie, however sometimes I did wish there was just someone I could talk to. That day I got my wish, when in through the door walked the most handsome boy I had ever seen. He was the new boy people had been talking about all day. He took the only empty seat in the room, which was next to me. I watched as he slung his bag down on the table, and started taking out his things. _

_He was stunningly beautiful but in a unique way, you could see his muscles slightly underneath his shirt, but he was still lanky. I had never seen such a beautiful colour as the colour of his hair. It was a reddish brown and complimented his green eyes well. _I knew I was dreaming at this point because Edward no longer had those eyes, now they changed colour according to his hunger. My favourite was the honey gold they turned when he was as satisfied as possible. _I couldn__'__t take my eyes off him, I opened my mouth to introduce myself. But instead he turned to look at me and cut me off. __"__Hi I__'__m Edward Masen, I hope you don__'__t mind me sitting here __"__. I stuttered and stammered to answer, he was so polite and showed me the warmest of smiles when he spoke. __"__um uh no problem, I__'__m Bella Swan.__"__ I managed to reply. We did a practical in Biology that day, so Edward and I spent the rest of the lesson talking and getting to know each other. _

_When the bell rang for the end of class, I expected Edward to get up and leave with the other boy__'__s in the lesson, or the girls, he was beautiful enough to have every female after him in that class. But he didn__'__t, instead he waited for me to pack my bag and then I listened as he asked whether he could spend lunch with me. I was shocked, why would this boy want to spend time with me? lonely Bella of all people. I stood there gaping at him and only snapped out of my amazement when I saw the corners of Edwards mouth turn up into a grin. __"__I mean you don__'__t have to if you don__'__t want me__"__ he said. __"__I want you!__"__ I exclaimed before blushing completely. __"__I mean of course you can spend lunch with me, it__'__s just no one normally does and I thought you would of preferred to spend time with the cooler kids__"__. I rationalized rolling my eyes, at my own stupid answer. _

_Edward__'__ smile disappeared as we started to walk down the corridor. __"__You know Bella, you shouldn__'__t put yourself down like that, I want to spend time with you. I__'__m not one to follow the crowd, I would rather have friends I can trust and you seem like that type of person. We sat down in the canteen and started talking about our interests. We had a lot in common. Edward wasn__'__t like other boy__'__s I knew he read and enjoyed good music, he was talented and a gentleman. _

My dream suddenly changed_, it was 2 years later and Edward and I were both 16 years old. We had been going out now for almost a year and a half. Things had just turned out that way. But me and Edward were in love. That was something we both knew. This wasn__'__t some silly little teenage crush, this was serious and we were going to spend the rest of our lives together_. _We were sat on the school__'__s grass. It was summer and extremely hot. I was laid across Edwards__'__ chest while he read from one of my favourite books __"__Romeo and Juliette__"__. I loved hearing Edward read out loud. His voice was music to my ears. _This was one of my favourite memories of us together, but before I could enjoy the moment. The dream shifted again.

_This time it was dark and we were at my home in Phoenix. Instead of being part of the action, this time I watched over it. I saw myself stood at the door with Edward, he was saying goodbye. I watched over as I knew what was about to happen. This was the memory of the last time I had seen Edward before he went missing. Before everything had changed. I wanted to scream at Edward to stay, to change the outcome but I couldn__'__t. It was only a dream. Edward turned away and started to walk out of the driveway leaving me stood at the door. _This was when things got weird. I thought I would be forced to stay with myself, after all this was a memory as well as a dream. However instead I was following Edward. Seeing parts of the story that I didn't know, I had never seen.

_I followed Edward, he was walking back through the streets, he walked down an alley way, while I hovered above. The alley was dark and when he reached the end we were in a clearing, except it wasn__'__t in Phoenix anymore, but Portland. _The dream was turning into a nightmare things were getting messed up. _ Edward was walking across the clearing, when suddenly another figure came into view. They got closer and closer until they were in touching distance. It was Mike Newton, except he was different. Like Edward was now in real life, the pale face, the different eyes but it was still Newton. I watched as Vampire Mike pushed Edward to the ground, and started to fight him. Mike was too strong for Edward who was merely human. Mike placed his teeth to Edward__'__s neck about to bite. _I tried to wake up but I couldn't. I tried to pull Mike off Edward but I was like a ghost, I couldn't touch either of them. _Mike sank his fangs into my Edwards__'__ skin. He started to drink, at first Edward struggled to get free, but slowly I watched the life drain from him. His eyes rolled and his face whitened, his body went limp. _I screamed out for Mike to stop! But he didn't, all I could do was watch, watch the person I cared for most life being taken away. I cried and screamed for it all to end.

Suddenly I felt someone's hands shaking me. _I was drifting slowly upwards away from the scene of terror below me. Then with a jolt I was awake. _I gasped as my eyes opened and I realized I was back in my room. Tears were falling down my cheek and I could feel myself shaking. Charlie was stood over me looking concerned. "Where's Edward?" I stammered in between sobs. "He's gone home for the night Bella, he said he'd be back in the morning." dad answered hurriedly, trying anything he could to calm me down. He still had a hand on my shoulder, while the other was placed on my forehead, wiping the sweat that had formed on my face. "Sorry, Dad, it was just a nightmare, I'm sorry if I woke you". I managed to say before the tears began falling again. "Don't worry about it Bells, as long as you are safe. I understand you've been through a lot. I'm going to find this Mike Newton, don't you worry. Now go back to sleep get some rest" Charlie answered sympathetically through clenched teeth (at the mention of Mike's name).

It was then I realized how much Charlie really cared for me. How much he wanted me to be safe, and how angry he was that someone had hurt me. If only he knew the half of what I was going through. (Charlie still had no idea that Mike stabbed me, that would be too much for him to take. He also had no idea about Edward and the Cullens, what they really were). I looked up at Charlie and tried to smile. "Thanks dad... For everything". Charlie shook his head with modesty "anything for you Bells', now I'll see you in the morning". Charlie got up and started heading to the door. I could feel myself starting to panic, about being alone. I needed Edward right now, but if I couldn't have him at this moment I would have the next best thing.

"Um dad" I called as he was just about to close the door behind himself. "Yes Bell's?" he answered peeping his head back round the door. "Um, w-would you mind staying with me, just until I get to sleep" I asked, slightly embarrassed. Charlie looked worried and I could see that he was thinking things through before he answered. "Mmm okay, but just this once. I will sit on the chair, and leave once you are asleep if that's what you want". I nodded and watched as Charlie made his way back into the room. I could see Charlie was uncomfortable with this, I was too, but I just needed someone right now.

Charlie closed his eyes and started to nap in the seat. I turned over and shut my eyes too and before long I was in a deep sleep. _However once again I was in the clearing and I was watching Mike, murder my first and only love. It didn__'__t take long for the screaming to start again. _I awoke again with another jolt. Charlie had leapt from his seat and to my bedside again. This time Charlie held me. He held me tight, trying to protect me. Comforting me, something I would have never imagined Charlie would do. Someone who struggled with emotions at the best of times. But he was there for me now and that was all that mattered. He sat with me all night, both of us giving up on sleep.

**Edward****'****s POV**

I sat down in the living room, fully aware that my relatively new family wanted some sort of explanation. Each pair of eyes followed my every movement. Only Alice knew what had gone on today and she wasn't prepared to tell, what was mine and Bella's to say, without my consent. I was glad there was someone like Alice in my life; she had already become the sister I had never had. I looked around at the rest of the Cullen's, they had become family too. Emmet and Jasper the older brothers, Rosalie, as much as she could be a pain, was still there when it mattered. Esme was a better mum than I had ever had before, and Carlisle was the father that I had never experienced once in my previous life. They had a right to know what was going on, especially after all their help. I wasn't going to shut them out. So I started explaining everything that had happened earlier in the day. Each listened with absolute interest and sympathy, only ever cutting in to offer their support.

Most of what I said they already knew. After all they had taken Bella in, after Mike's attack. But I had to explain which bits Charlie and people at school now knew. We would have to find a way to explain to the school and Bella's friends what happened. "How did Charlie react?" Emmet asked, interested. "As to be expected, he's seething about Mike, and was angry about us lying to him, but he understands and wants everything to be ok. I'm going back over as soon as I can." I replied putting my head in my hands. "Do you think that is a good idea Edward, maybe you should leave Bella, just for tonight". Carlisle said trying to think things through properly. "No I have to be there for her, I promise I won't get caught. Charlie won't see me." I said slightly panicking, at the thought of leaving Bella. I'm not sure whether it's Bella that needs me sometimes or whether that's a cover up for me needing her. To be truthful, I think it's both.

I quickly changed my clothes and grabbed my school bag for tomorrow, before leaving through the front door. I wasn't going to take the car; I didn't want Charlie to know I was staying the night. So instead I ran, I ran as fast as my legs would go, so I could be back at Bella's side. Hopefully she wouldn't even know I had left. However as I turned the corner and her house came into view, I noticed something odd that immediately sent panic through my body. Bella's light was on, apart from the fact it was half two in the morning I was also positive I had left her asleep when I left. A million questions ran through my head and the answers got more and more imaginative. Quietly I climbed the tree outside Bella's house, it was easy being a vampire and I reached her window in no time at all.

I leant forwards from the branch I was sat upon and looked into Bella's room. Everything was in its normal place, Except for Bella and Charlie, who where sat holding each other facing the door. I sighed with relief at first glad that she was safe, but then as I looked closer I noticed the sobs that had taken over Bella's body and the way Charlie comforted her with the uncomfortable look upon his face. I wanted to run to her side and hold her too, I wanted to make everything better, but I knew I couldn't come climbing through the window at this time of night with her dad sat in the room. I would have to be patient and wait till the morning.

I sat on the branch for the rest of the night, every now and again having to hide myself with the leaves, for fear of being caught. By morning the tears had stopped falling from Bella's eyes, but they had gone puffy and red from both lack of sleep and crying all night. I waited while Charlie asked Bella if she would be alright for a couple of hours while he went down to the police station. I watched as Bella agreed and Charlie left the room. It was then I leapt in through the window. Bella jumped, when she saw me enter, but I noticed the sigh of relief as she realised who it was. "Sorry" I apologized pulling Bella into my arms. She gave me a small smile and ushered me to sit down on the bed next to her. I agreed and took a seat, never letting go of her vulnerable and beautiful soft hands.

"Where did you go? you promised you wouldn't leave" Bella said. "I didn't leave Bella, not for long. When you fell asleep I went down to speak to Charlie, I then went home to change and talk to my family. I promise I was gone no longer than 40 minutes. I came back as quick as I could, but when I got here I found you sat up with Charlie. So I sat outside waiting till I could come in" I explained. Bella blushed as she realised I had been watching her. "I'm sorry you had to stay out all night, I had a nightmare." Bella replied. "Don't worry about it Bella, I don't feel the cold" I half smiled "as long as you're safe, now tell me what this nightmare was about".

Once again Bella blushed, before she delved into the contents of her dream. When she had finished she shook her head at me "it's stupid isn't it you must think I'm some weak little girl, with major issues". The smile completely disappeared from my face and I held the side of her head, so that I could see right into her chocolate brown eyes. "It's not stupid, you've been through a lot, you are handling this better than a lot of people would, you are strong, just stop putting yourself down like that. We're going to sort this out, and Mike is never going to hurt you, we'll make sure of that. Now get changed and I'll make you some breakfast before Charlie gets back." I said placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

I made my way into the kitchen, while Bella took a shower. I opened the cupboards to see what ingredients they kept. There wasn't much but what there was, was all in the correct places. Bella obviously took care of the food normally. I took some eggs from the fridge and grabbed some slices of bread and placed them in the toaster. I made scrambled egg on toast, and it didn't look half bad. I hadn't lost the few cooking skill I had had as a human, but the food no longer smelt as appetizing as it looked. I placed the plate onto the table and waited for Bella to come downstairs.

Bella ate with enthusiasm and thanked me. I watched as she finished eating and couldn't help but smile, seeing the way she enjoyed it and held her stomach in a satisfied way once she had finished. It was times like this when everything seemed normal. Times like this when we could easily forget there was a vampire after my Bella, and all the other problems that had kept me and Bella away from each other for so long. I longed to do all the things we had done before. But I struggled some days to be near my Bella without her scent being unbearable. We sat at the kitchen table until Charlie arrived back from the station.

He looked slightly confused at first when he saw me sat at the table. "Why aren't you at school Edward?"Charlie asked. "Well I wanted to check Bella was ok, so I dropped by on my way" I explained. Bella cut in at this point, when she saw the look of disapproval on her dad's face. "Edward's going to come with me to explain to the school. I think it will be easier with him there, and well he's promised to look after me." Charlie's forced his face to relax, when he realised this was what his daughter wanted. Right now he wasn't in the mood to argue, so he just nodded slightly and sat down at the table with us. "I rang the school. The principal will be expecting us at 10: am. Also I picked up a form for you to write your statement on. I have informed my colleagues of the situation and the Portland chief will be taking a squad down to the clearing you mentioned to take a look around". I watched as Bella nodded, and took in everything he said. She took a pen from the side and started writing her statement. "You don't have to do that now" Charlie said. "I want to, I want to get it over with" she replied not taking her eyes off the paper.

20 minutes later there was a full recount of Mike's attack on the table. "Finnnished" Bella exclaimed sounding slightly relieved. I knew she had been reliving the night as she had been writing because once or twice I had seen her wince, or a small tear fall down her cheek, which she would wipe away quickly with her sleeve. Bella handed the paper to Charlie "I'll take this down the station and meet you at the school. I'm sure Edward can drive" he said patting Bella on the back. "Yes Mr. Swan" I replied trying to be polite. He gave me a faint smile as I heard him remembering last night conversation in his thoughts, before leaving through the front door.

"Edward, what happened to the other men that night, with Mike?" Bella asked curiously. "Don't worry Jasper and Emmet went back and disposed of the bodies, the police won't find anything there. They got what they deserved Bella, and Mike's going will too, if he ever tries to hurt you again." Bella winced as I said his name. "I want everything to get back to normal; I want to have fun again. I want you Edward." Bella said crushing her face into my chest. "I'm going to make sure this happens Bella, let's start by getting this meeting over and done with, then you'll only have Jess, Angela and the others to explain to. After that we can try moving on, I want the same as you Bella and I want to see you truly happy again without a care in the world."

I lifted Bella into my arms and carried her into her own truck's passenger seat, even though she protested strongly. I just laughed and buckled her into her seat. I got in the driver's side and turned on the engine, which spluttered as it started. "Geez Bella, maybe it's time you got an upgrade on the car side of things". She laughed "Don't hate the truck, it was a gift from Charlie and anyway it's strong." I loved to see her laugh, and watched as the wrinkles at the side of her mouth creased slightly. Bella was right the truck was strong and there was no doubting this could be a good thing when it came to my girl. She was clumsy but also so beautiful and so loving, I couldn't ever let anything ever happen that would cause her harm. I grabbed Bella's hand once more and held it all the way to the school. The closer we got the more the creases either side of her lips turned down and the more she gulped in nervousness. But I was going to help her through this. She was mine to protect, and mine to love as long as she still wanted me, and right now she did, so I was going to help in any way I could.


	9. Butterflies and strength

**Chapter 9- butterflies and strength**

**Bella****'****s POV**

Edward grabbed my hand and never let go as he drove my truck to school. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach, both through nervousness over what was coming and the fact that Edward held my hand. His touch was cold, but irresistible. I never wanted him to let go, so I clung tight as we got ever closer to the Forks high school. I panicked slightly as we turned into the student parking lot, my breathing quickened and I squeezed Edward's hand harder than before, I could feel the sweat coming off my palms. What was the school going to think? My friends? The teachers? News would travel fast, before long everyone would know. All the attention would be back on me again. Edward noticed the fear that had consumed me, and stopped the truck in a parking spot. He turned to me and held my head between his hands. "Everything is going to be fine Bella. People will understand and then after a couple of days we can start to move on. I love you Bella and I won't let anything happen to you". Edward kissed my head a couple of times and then led me out of the car and into reception.

When we entered I immediately noticed Charlie sat in one of the plastic chairs next to the principal's office door. Charlie ushered me to take the seat next to him, but before I had managed to sit down the door opened and the head teacher emerged. "Mr. Swan, Miss Swan… and who do we have here Mr. Edward Cullen isn't it?"He said shaking each of our hands and sounding rather surprised to see Edward was accompanying us. "Would you like to take a seat inside?" the three of us followed the principal into his office and sat down in the chairs placed at the other side of his untidy desk. Edward sat on my left and Charlie on my right. Both held my hand, but I couldn't help but feel anxious. "So then Bella, What is it you wanted to talk about?" he began. I sat in silence, unsure of where to begin.

Charlie answered for me though. "Bella needs to tell you about something that happened a little while ago, with Mike Newton. I feel it is important the school is informed of what has happened so that Bella can receive the support she needs and that other students understand the dangers of this boy, if they should happen to know where he is." I winced at the thought of Mike hurting another person. The principal looked slightly taken aback at the accusation my dad had just made about the boy who had always appeared to be friendly, and a decent student. But he was prepared to listen none the less. "Start at the beginning then Bella" he ushered. I took a big gulp and then started telling how Mike reeled me in and then attacked me. Once again I left out the part that I had been stabbed, feeling it wasn't necessary for people to know and not wanting Carlisle to get in to trouble for treating me on his own. I was crying again by the time I had finished, and could see the look on the head teachers face.

He was stunned, and shocked, but I could tell he believed every word I had said. By the way he put his head in his hands, for a couple of seconds, before speaking. "Miss Swan, Bella. I am so very sad that this has happened to you, and we as a school and a community are going to offer you as much support as we can. It's important you tell us if you need help Bella, and I wish we knew about this earlier. We will tell the school about Mr. Newton, but we won't include your name, for confidentiality reasons. I take it Edward is here to look after you; we all need friends Bella especially at a time like this." He said. The principal was shaking his head still, clearly gob smacked that all this had happened. "T-thank you" I squeaked, my voice still high from crying.

"Do Mr. and Mrs. Newton know all this yet?" the principal asked looking at Charlie. "No, not yet a couple of my colleagues are visiting them in about an hour" Dad replied. "They will be so upset, the poor Newton's how could their son put them through this and you're family too". He said with sympathy. "Me and Bella should probably get to class" Edward suddenly spoke. "Oh, you don't have to return today miss swan, you may go home if you like", this was strange since when did the head of a school turn round and say I didn't have to stay. "Um if it's ok I would like to be here when you tell the school, if I'm missing, it will be obvious who it was, also I want to get back to normal, and Edward has promised to look after me". The principal smiled at me, and Charlie gave me a small wink of approval. "Of course Bella if that is what you want". I nodded and Edward and I left the principal talking to Charlie.

We made our way to our next lessons. Edward had Spanish, I had Trig. He walked me all the way to class and waited at the door to pick me up an hour later. I managed to give a small smile as we entered the canteen for lunch. Edward ushered me over to the table where the rest of the Cullens' sat. "I see it went ok then" Alice said giving me a quick hug as I took a seat next to her. "As well as it could" Edward answered. I wasn't really paying much attention though; instead I was looking over at the table where Angela, Eric, and Tyler sat. Jess wasn't there. "Damn it", I said out loud. All the Cullens' turned to stare at me. "What? What is it Bella?" Edward said, clearly worried. "Um nothing much, sorry. It's just I wanted to talk to Angela and Jess, before they heard from the principal what happened with Mike. I need to explain my outburst the other day. They're my friends and they have a right to know firsthand. I wanted to tell them together. But it looks like I'll have to talk to them separately". The Cullen's, especially Edward let out a sigh of relief. "Do you want me to be there with you? When you tell them" Edward asked smoothing down the back of my hair. "No, I think I should be alright by myself, it's only Angela. But thanks". I said getting up from my seat.

I made my way to where Angela was sat. "Can I have a word, please, in private" I asked feeling slightly awkward. "Sure Bella" Angela answered, immediately getting up and following me out into the deserted corridor. "What is it Bella? Is everything ok? What was wrong the other day?" she asked all at once. "Um that's sort of what I wanted to talk to you and Jessica about, do you know where she is?"I said. "Sorry Bella, no I gave her a ring this morning but no one answered, she must be ill or something" Angela said slightly curious. "Oh, ok, I'll have to talk to her later. It's just I wanted to explain about the other day. Well a little while ago, Mike Newton attacked me; it was the night he disappeared. That's why I lost it in class" I continued to explain what had happened that night in Portland "I just wanted you to know before you found out from someone else, the principal is going to make an announcement, warning people, but you're my friend and I wanted you to know. I don't want to keep things from you, and Jess was close with Mike, I didn't want to upset her either." I finished.

Angela just looked at me for what seemed an age and then suddenly lunged forward clinging onto my neck. "Oh my gosh Bella, I'm so sorry, are you ok? I can't believe it, how could he do such a thing? If you need anything just ask." She said into my ear. "Actually there is one thing. Please can you not tell the others, it's just I don't want everyone knowing that it was me Mike hurt. I'll tell Jessica when I see her, but I would appreciate it if you didn't mention it to anyone else" I asked slightly embarrassed. "Of course I won't" Angela replied. I thanked her, before walking back into the canteen and taking my seat back at the Cullen table. I nodded my head at Edward to show him I was ok and then sat for the rest of the hour listening to the others talk normally.

Edward and I made our way to Biology. I took my usual seat next to him, and Angela gave me a small smile from where she sat. I acknowledged her, before turning to hear what Mr. Melina was saying. Half way through the lesson a boy came in with a bit of paper, he gave it to our teacher and asked him to read it aloud to the class. I knew what it was going to say and clung to Edward's hand underneath the table. Angela gave me a reassuring glance from across the room. Mr. Melina began to read. "_There has been an incident in the last month, which involves a number of students__'__ from this school. We would like to make all students aware that Mike Newton a boy who used to attend here attacked a female student severely, one evening, before he disappeared. The local police are doing everything they can to find this boy, but would like to warn student__'__s that he is dangerous and if they know where he is or see him somewhere, they should contact the police and not approach him them self. Please take extra care when out, Mr. Greene, The principal._ The whole room erupted into talk, everyone was muttering about what Mr. Melina had just read. Edward and I sat quietly, still clutching each other under the table. I would be happy to go home tonight, where Edward and I wouldn't have to hide all our feelings from everyone.

When the bell rang for the end of class, I decided I would skip gym and go home early with Edward instead, or maybe I would call Jess and see if she was ok for visitors this evening. It seemed important to me that the people, who needed to know, knew, then after today we could start living again. Me and Edward could be together, and Mike wouldn't be a problem anymore until he decided to come back. We could deal with that when the time came.


	10. Shock and protection

**Chapter 10- Shock and protection**

**Edward****'****s POV**

I clutched my arm around Bella's waist as we headed towards the car, I didn't want to let her go, not even for the seconds it would take to get into the vehicle. I was so proud of my Bella. She was so strong, and I wanted to show her how much I loved her. Ever since we had found each other again, I had always felt like I owed her something, maybe it was guilt for leaving her the way I did (not that I had much choice), but I wanted to give her something that proved my love. I climbed in the driver's side and made sure Bella was strapped in properly before, I sped off down the road. "How about popping back to mine for a bit?" I asked. Bella stared at me from her seat. I could see the gleam in her eyes that had been missing the last few months. "Um sure, I mean yes, but I have to be back in time to cook dinner for Charlie". She said fluttering her eyelids, almost unintentionally flirting with me.

We arrived at my home in a short amount of time and I helped Bella out of the car. I walked her to the front door, and let myself in. "we have the whole place to ourselves, Esme is visiting friends and the others are still at work and college" I explained with a grin. Bella smiled back at me as I led her up the stairs and into my room. She sat down on the couch that was near the floor length windows, twiddling her thumbs. I let out a silent giggle as I watched her. She looked so uncomfortable, but relaxed at the same time. I sat myself down next to her and pulled her head into my chest. I heard her gasp slightly as she felt the cold, from my touch, but quickly felt her muscles relax.

"I love you Bella, more than you know". I said after a couple of minute's silence. "I know you do, but I love you more", she said pushing on my chest and looking up into my eyes playfully. "No Bella, I'm serious. When I had to leave you, nothing had ever hurt so much; it was as though someone had taken my soul, and at first I believed that it was becoming what I had, a vampire that had caused the feeling. But when I saw you again, my beautiful Bella, I really, truthfully realised how much you meant to me. I loved you before, but I didn't realize how much until I lost you, and that can't happen again, not unless you decide differently. I need you Bella, you are my soul, you are everything to me." Bella put her hand behind my head. "Edward I know, it's the same for me, when I lost you I lost my life. Being here with you again, means the world, and I'm here as long as I'm wanted. Forever and always" she said slowly touching her lips to mine. I held my breath, so I didn't ruin the moment, but Bella stopped at just the one kiss, knowing how difficult it was for me. I loved this girl more than anything on earth, we understood each other in a way no one else did. She was the moon that lit up my night sky, and In return i wanted to be the sun that would brighten up her days.

I got off the couch and made my way to one of my drawers, inside was a box hidden underneath a t-shirt. I lifted it out and made my way back to Bella. I saw her gulp when she noticed the little jewelry box I held in my palms. "Don't worry, I'm not proposing… yet" I smiled. "I will one day though Bella, I promise". Her shoulders relaxed and I saw her cheeks blush pinky red. "Bella I want to give this to you, so you have something of mine. This is to show you that I will never intentionally leave you again; I will always be by your side, for as long as you want me, I will be there when you need me, I'll do anything to make you safe. This is from me to you." I said stuttering slightly at how cheesy all this must sound, and not 100% sure how Bella would receive the gift. I opened the box and placed a silver chain necklace that had a silver ring hung around the bottom of the loop. "Edward! It's beautiful but you shouldn't have, you can't give this to me. It was you're nans'." She cried. I had forgotten that she knew about the necklace from before, but now it seemed to make the moment more special, I had always promised this to her, and now I was fulfilling that wish, when a few months ago I thought I may never be able to give it to Bella."I can and I will. My Nan gave it to me, to give to the girl who I was going to give my heart to, and that is you Bella. Please take it, I want you to have it, and when we're older it can be your engagement ring" I added trying to lighten the moment up a bit. Bella let out a small smile and lifted up her hair from her neck so I could do up the necklace. "Thank you Edward" she said with slightly teary eyes.

We spent the rest of the hour laid on the couch, just the two of us. We didn't talk much, but we didn't need to, everything that needed to be said, was shown. Bella lay across my stomach with her hand clutched around the silver necklace, while I traced circles up and down her arm. I never wanted these moments to end, but they always did. I knew that in less than 30 seconds we were going to be disturbed. I was right, suddenly Alice came bursting through the door, "Hi Bella, I thought I'd come and say hi, see how you were" she beamed. "Alice!" I sighed. "Oh am I interrupting" she said still dancing around my room. Bella sat up, "No don't worry Alice, you're not. I'm fine, but I'll probably have to get going. I need to cook for Charlie." Bella said slightly flushed. "Don't worry, I know, what you to are up to. I can see what your plans are after all" Alice said giggling."Oh and by the way the necklace looks great on you" she added before sitting herself down. "Alice, Bella isn't staying" I reinforced. Alice slouched back into the couch. "I know, I just wanted to say hi, before she went Edward, I'm being polite!" Alice answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

15minutes later Bella and I had finally managed to escape from Alice and were driving back into Forks. It was just starting to get dark and when I reached the driveway there was no sign of Charlie. "I told you, I'd get you back in plenty of time" I said helping Bella out of the car. She laughed and opened the front door of the house. "Will you come in?" Bella asked. "Of course I will, I want to see you cook" I teased stepping into the front room. "I think I'll do something easy tonight, hmm I'll use the fish up from Charlie's fishing trip and then some chips and peas." Bella spoke sort of to herself. I laughed "sounds good, but it doesn't really appeal to me anymore, any chance of a freshly caught mountain lion" I joked. "Bella crinkled her nose up at me. She turned back around and busied herself with the pans and kitchen utensils, while I sat at the table and watched.

3 hours later and the dinner Bella had cooked for Charlie was still left stone cold, and uneaten on the kitchen side. "Where is he? He's never this late." Bella said sounding slightly worried. "I'm sure Charlie's fine he probably just got held up at work". I said trying to comfort her. "But why hasn't he called?" she said tapping her feet on the floor. Just as she finished her sentence the phone rang. She raced to pick it up, "Dad? Where are you? Aare you ok?" she said all at once. I watched as Bella's appearance changed from worry, to panic, her face turned pale white and she almost dropped the phone. I managed to catch Bella in my arms before she fainted on the floor and I sat her down, picking up the receiver. "Bella, Bella?" Charlie called from the other end. "It's me Edward," I answered "Bella's in shock, what's happened Charlie?" I asked. "Jessica Stanley has gone missing. There is no trace of her anywhere. Nothing is missing from her possessions, nothing. she has just vanished. I was calling to say I would be late home, is Bells all right?" Charlie called down the phone.

"Yes Bella is fine" I answered looking at her slumped in the seat, and breathing heavily. I didn't want to worry Charlie now. "Thanks for calling, I'll ring, if we need you" I said putting the phone back down, and making my way back to Bella. "Mike, it must be Mike, he has Jess, why else would she disappear, without taking anything?" Bella spoke through panicked breaths. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves Bella, anything could have happened. Listen, I'm going to call the others so we can check things out. Is it ok if they come over here? It's just I don't want to have to take you out of the house; I don't think Charlie would be very pleased." Bella nodded, and pushed her head between her knees, while I rang Alice on her mobile.

"Alice, listen to me please, I need you to try and see Jessica Stanley's future, or if you can what Mike Newton is thinking of doing" I said hurriedly. "Yes Alice, I said Jessica Stanley, she has gone missing without taking anything, can you get over to Bella's house?" I asked. Alice agreed to make her way over to us with, Jasper, Emmet and Carlisle as well. While I waited I sat holding Bella, trying to get her to calm down, 10 minutes later there was a knock on the door, Bella gasped at first, but realised it was Alice and the others. They made their way into the living room and stood still while Alice explained out loud what she had just seen in the car. "I couldn't see what Jessica was thinking of doing at all, but when I turned my attention to Mike, I realised why. I'm sorry Bella but he has Jess." She said shaking her head slowly. Bella screamed and pulled her hands through her hair. "We have to help her!" I exclaimed. "It's too late Edward" Alice replied.

"What? She's dead" Bella whispered through the sobs that had taken over her body. "No, well sort of, that's what's strange. Jess is with him, but she's a vampire, a newborn. That's why I couldn't see what Jess was planning, because she's different now, I have never met her in her new form." Alice said in a worried voice. I shook my head but before I could say anything, Jasper cut in. "What he can't have had the restrain to turn her, not how young a vampire Mike is and especially the way he has chosen to live. He would have drained her of all blood. Someone must have done it for him". He said curling his fist and placing it on the top of the couch. "It must have been the other vampire that's with them; he's more experienced I can tell by the way Mike looks up to him, and that the other vampire has taught Mike some control, over how he feeds, but I don't know this vampire I am sure I have never seen him before". Alice explained placing her arm around Jaspers tensed shoulders.

I looked back at Bella, who was still sobbing into her hands. "What have I created?" I said cringing as I moved myself t her side and pulled her into my arms. "Edward you did what you had to at the time, to save who you loved. You can't blame yourself for the evil mike has done". Carlisle cut in trying to take away my guilt. "All we can do now is try and stop Mike and whoever is helping him, personally I think the sooner the better, before this can get out of hand and more people have to suffer". We all nodded our heads, except Bella. "No you can't, you might get hurt" she said crying into my chest. "Emmet actually sniggered, which I glared at him for. "Bella, stop insulting us, we are strong enough to kill Mike and his mate. There are more of us and the Cullens will have me on their side and that has to count for something" he laughed. What Emmet had said was sort of true there were more of us, 6 against 2; we definitely had the better chances. "It's just coming up with a plan to find him, Alice can you see what they are planning next?" I asked. I saw Alice's eyes glaze over and listened into her thoughts as she saw the vision. "They're heading this way, they're coming to Forks, but I can't see what for at the moment, it's blurry, I'll keep trying" Alice spoke, so the others could hear as well.

There was silence for a little while longer, while everyone was thinking. "All we can do is keep Bella safe and try and get to him before he reaches Forks. Until then it's too risky, we will have to stay put." Jasper said finally. Carlisle nodded his head "I agree we don't want to go looking for trouble until we have to, Edward I think it would be safer for Bella and Charlie, if Bella stayed with us for a while, that way we can keep her safe and Mike won't trace her scent here." Bella agreed immedialty she was desperate for Charlie to be safe. So I nodded my head in agreement, it would be easier in more ways than one. "When Charlie gets home tonight I'll see if Bella can stay around with Alice, so that he doesn't have to worry about her being home alone, especially since he will be having late nights, looking for Jess. I don't think Mike will take longer than a week to turn up, so it won't be too long. I think you're dad will agree as long as you keep in contact, he will agree to anything that makes you safer and he never has to know the truth this way either." I suggested. Bella nodded in agreement and so did the others.

Carlisle went home to explain the situation to Rosalie and Esme. Emmet and Jasper offered to keep watch outside of the house until we left. Alice stayed with me and Bella to help get Bella's stuff ready and to help explain to Charlie. He would be more likely to agree if Alice was here to justify it. Bella never left my arms the whole time, she was shaking and every now and then she would cry out loud. I placed soft kisses on her forehead to calm her and reassure her that everything was going to be alright. She needed to compose herself as much as possible for when Charlie arrived otherwise he wouldn't let her go. When I heard the car pull into the driveway, I wiped away Bella's tears with my sleeve and gave her hand a squeeze before opening the door for her dad. He sighed as he wiped his work boots on the mat, and when he looked up from the floor he looked worn out and stressed, today's events had definatly taken their toll on many people.

**Bella****'****s POV**

I was sat on my bedroom floor, surrounded by a half filled suitcase. Clothes were sprawled all across my bed and Alice was in the process of emptying my wardrobe of its limited content, While Edward had just popped outside to talk with Jasper and Emmet. I sat watching Alice, meanwhile my body was slowly putting more in the travel bag, without really processing what I was packing. I couldn't stop thinking about Jess and what her family must be going through. How could Mike do this? Put people through so much torment for his own amusement. He was sick and I couldn't wait for this all to be over, but then I also worried about the safety of the Cullens. I don't know what I would do, if one of them got hurt or worse, trying to fight Mike. I placed one more piece of clothing in the suitcase, before zipping the top to the bottom. I was now ready to leave for the Cullens' house. That would make things easier, I felt more comfortable when I was near Edward, and Charlie would be safer if I wasn't here. Charlie had been surprisingly easier to convince than even I thought, but then he did look tired and probably felt I would have more company if I stayed with the others.

I made my way downstairs to say goodbye, I didn't know exactly how long I would be gone for, so gave my dad a hug and promised to call him regularly. Edward had come back in to pick up my suitcase and put it in the trunk of his Volvo, he promised Charlie that he would look after me and then I left following Alice out of the house. Charlie stood at the door and watched Edward reverse out of the driveway. He gave a small wave before we turned the corner and out of sight. "Emmet and Jasper are running behind us", Edward informed Alice, while I stared out of the passenger seat window. We sat in relative silence for the rest of the journey. I was still distraught at the thought of Jess becoming a vampire, how her life had been changed so dramatically because of someone's selfishness, she wasn't suffering or didn't want to be turned, Mike had just wanted to hurt someone else.

Edward practically carried me into his home and we were welcomed by Esme who was waiting for us to arrive, she looked worried and immediately started fussing over me. "I'm fine" I said shakily as Edward sat me on the couch "just slightly in shock". Esme bought me in a glass of water and then sat opposite. The other Cullens also took seats and waited for Carlisle to speak, but Edward cut in first. "We need to make sure Bella is safe, she comes first in all of this. Getting rid of Mike and whoever his accomplice is comes second" Edward said glaring across the room at Emmet. I imagined Edward had been listening to what he had been thinking, and being Emmet he was probably all for fighting Newton right now. "Edward I am sat right here, you don't need to stand up for me. Mike Newton is our first priority I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me." I said annoyed slightly that Edward was being so protective. I understood how he felt but I didn't want to cause any more problems than there already was.

"No Bella, Edward is right" Emmet said "I was out of order, I was getting ahead of myself, I just can't wait to rip him apart", I saw Carlisle clear his throat, as if to tell Emmet to shut up. I couldn't help but smile at this silent gesture, as the largest of the Cullens sunk back into his seat. Carlisle turned his eyes away from Emmet and started to talk. "Bella your safety is important to us; we are going to come up with something to make sure you are safe while we take care of Mr. Newton, and then things can go back to normal. Jasper will insure that Mike doesn't reach Forks". Jasper nodded from his seat next to Alice. "Thank you, I just don't want any of you to get hurt". I said telling the other Cullens my true fears. "We won't get hurt, we outnumber Mike, and have more collective experience, and you don't need to worry about us, only yourself." Alice replied.

"What about Jess, you can't punish her, she didn't ask for this?" I suddenly panicked; I was worried that the Cullens would kill Jess too. "Bella stop worrying, Jess will be given a choice, if she fights with Mike we may have to get rid of her too, but if not we will give her the opportunity to live with another vampire coven, somewhere she won't be recognized but can still have quality of life, our friends the Denali coven will take her in. The will be pleased to have another member of the family, especially someone like Jessica Stanley, they have so much in common". Edward answered kissing my forehead and pulling me closer. I was more content now I knew more about what was going to happen and listened as the others discussed the finer details of the plan. I felt my eyes close and was soon drifting off to the sound of seven vampires beautiful voices.

When I woke up I was no longer in the Cullens sitting room, but lying in a comfy double bed, with gold coloured bedding. I looked around and realised I was in Edwards's room and that the Cullens must have put the bed in here just for me, as I knew he didn't sleep. Turning over I noticed that it was still dark outside, but through the bedroom door cracks I could see that the other lights in the house were still on. The Cullens must be down stairs, I wondered whether they were still discussing Newton and how long I had been asleep for. I got out of the bed and made my way to the light switch; I turned it on and then started looking for my travel bag. I found my phone in one of the little pockets and checked the time, it was 2:30 am which meant I had only been asleep a couple of hours, so I decided I wouldn't disturb the others but would try and go back to bed.

I pulled the duvet right up, above my shoulders and snuggled my face into the pillow. Closing my eyes it didn't take long for me to drift off to sleep again. But it was only a short while before my mind was in the same place. _Back in the clearing Mike was draining a human Edward of all his blood, I screaming for him to stop, however this time I was also being held back by Jess, my own friend. She was baring her teeth and hissing at me on one side and then a shadow of the other vampire was on the other, both stopping me from getting to Edward, there was nothing I could do but watch him die._ Suddenly I was being shaken and my eyes flew open. As I focused I realised it was Edward. "Bella, it's all right, just a nightmare" he said holding my, sweaty body in his arms. I was shaking and could feel my heart pounding in my chest. I had obviously been screaming aloud because my throat felt sore, and when I looked around I noticed Alice was also in the room, looking slightly concerned.

"I'm sorry, it was the same nightmare Edward I couldn't save you from Mike, jess was holding me back" I sobbed into his shoulder. "It's ok Bella, I'm here, he will never hurt me or you or anyone else soon" Edward said rubbing my back comfortingly. "You must think I'm so pathetic" I said looking across the room at Alice. She immediately shook her head "I do not think that Bella, I think you care and worry about other people too much, when you should be thinking about yourself. I know this is hard for you, I'm just glad you're ok. I'll leave you and Edward in peace now and, hopefully you'll get some better sleep" she said moving behind the door. "Thanks Alice" Edward called, as Alice left the room. Edward pulled me into a more comfy position, one where I could fall asleep, and then started humming a song in my ear. It was beautiful and I lay listening to the magnificent sound that was coming from his lips for a long while, before even attempting to get some rest.


	11. Breaking routine

**Chapter 11- Breaking routine**

**Edwards POV**

I stayed lying next to Bella for the rest of the night, I couldn't wait till all of this was over and I would have my Bella back properly, and safe. We wouldn't have to live in worry all the time. Part of me wanted Mike to reach Forks as soon as possible, so that we could get rid of him once and for all, but the other part of me wanted him to stay away so that he was nowhere near my Bella. The others were going to start circling the town tomorrow, while Bella and I were going to continue to go to school, she would be safer there than anywhere else as Mike would be less likely to make a scene if he managed to get that far. I wasn't going to let Bella out of my sight, she was mine to protect. I watched her sleep relatively peacefully, only now and again would she call out, but they weren't panicky this time, just the utterances any person would make as they slept. The rest of the night went by smoothly and when Bella awoke she seemed to be coping.

In the morning, I made Bella breakfast, while she showered and got her books ready for school. Bella had felt bad that the other Cullens were missing school to protect her, but I quickly silenced her, reminding Bella that they wouldn't miss anything important as they had been through high school a number of times already. She gave me an awkward smile back, but didn't talk about it further, instead she tucked into her breakfast, eating quickly and copying down the last of her homework at the table. I watched Bella as she ate, it was strange seeing someone doing something that I couldn't anymore, it made me miss it, even though I knew if I tried Bella's breakfast it wouldn't taste anywhere near as nice as it looked. I watched as she finished her last mouthful and laughed when she leant back and rubbed her belly in satisfaction.

I drove Bella to school in my silver Volvo as normal, but this time we were also being escorted by Emmet and Jasper who were running alongside in the trees making sure we got there safely. We did and they left once Bella and I had reached the parking lot. They would spend the rest of the day circling the area and looking for a scent. More fun than me and Bella would have at school, I was just glad that I could spend the day with her and could be bored together and at least it meant she was safe. We made our way hand in hand to our first class and took our usual seats. The lesson went by slowly but without problems, Bella and I only survived the dullest lesson in the world by writing each other notes, like we used to when we were younger. It was quite fun and made things seem more normal.

Once the morning lessons had finished we made our way to the canteen the only person that spoke to us was Angela who asked Bella whether Charlie knew anymore about Jess's disappearance, but Bella could only apologize and say no. The rest of the day went by pretty much the same, nothing but a normal day. Once school had finished Bella came straight home with me and we did homework together, she cooked herself some dinner and then we sat and watched a film together with the Cullens who weren't out watching for Mike. When Bella went to bed, I went out hunting and then to have my turn on watch. I would stay out till the morning and then go back to make Bella breakfast again the next morning. I had made sure Bella was ok sleeping on her own without me, before I left. "Edward I'm a big girl, I can sleep alone" she had replied playfully. But I was worried that she would have her nightmares again however, she reassured me she would be ok, Alice and Esme were home as well, so I left the house with Carlisle and Rosalie to swap places with Jasper and Emmet who had been out there all day.

When I arrived back in the early hours of the morning I made my way straight to Bella who was still sleeping. When I entered the room, I noticed that she was sleeping clutching one of my shirts. I was slightly confused but didn't mind; in fact I quite liked it in a weird sort of way. I was just pleased to see her sleeping peacefully. I walked back downstairs and into the kitchen to start making the breakfast again; Alice was stood there with a vacant expression. "What do you see Alice?" I asked, without waiting for an answer I read Alice's thoughts and heard what she was seeing. I didn't like what I heard, Mike Newton was heading this way, and he was close to Forks. He would be here within the day; Alice had seen him get into the town. Suddenly Alice looked back at me and was immediately in a panic "Edward I don't think there are enough of us to keep watch on every part of the perimeter. What if he slips through?" she asked hurriedly. "There's nothing we can do now, it's too late, just stick to the original plan. If he does get through, ring me, and we will all meet back here at the house; Bella can be protected then, while we get rid of Newton. Let's not mention this to Bella either I don't want her worrying." I said trying to calm Alice down even though I was panicking myself.

Alice left the kitchen to tell the others and then take her place on watch. I tried to compose myself as I heard Bella walk down the stairs. "Morning" I said embracing her as she entered the room. Bella smiled back "Morning, have a good night?" she asked sitting down on one of the wooden chairs. "Was alright, how about you? Miss me much?" I said joking with her as I plated up the bacon and eggs. "I missed you loads, but the sleep was great" she laughed. "Is that why you were sleeping with my clothes?" I smirked. Bella looked slightly embarrassed and her cheeks flushed red. "Oh you saw… I mean well um I had one of them nightmares again and the only way I could get back to sleep again was when it felt like you were near to me, so I sort of, um, borrowed your shirt" she said putting her head further down. "Bella of course I don't mind, I'm just glad it helped. I also hope that once all this Mike Newton stuff is over you can put your mind at rest and stop worrying so much" I explained sitting on the chair next to her.

On the drive to school this morning I was more wary about my surroundings, taking in everything around me and listening to everyone thoughts that were in close enough range for me to hear. Also Esme and Rosalie were following us, while Alice, Emmet, Jasper and Carlisle (who had taken a day off work after hearing about Alice's vision) were watching the perimeter, covering as much ground as possible. Bella still didn't know that Mike was extremely close, and I didn't plan on telling her unless I had to. She would worry too much and I didn't want to give her anything else to think about unless I had to. Alice and Rosalie stayed close to watch that Bella and I got into the school fully before leaving today. I was glad when we were in the corridors. It made it easier for me to protect Bella and I felt she was safer with more people walking around. However I was still wary and listened to everything people were thinking today.

The first two lessons went by without any issues and I had heard nothing from the others by lunch time. This was good news as it meant nothing had happened yet. The afternoon lesson went by normally and when it came to gym, Bella and I decided that we wouldn't go but would make our way home early. This would make me feel more comfortable knowing that Bella was safe back at the house. We walked through the corridors that were slowly emptying because the other students were heading to class and then out the entrance doors and into the parking lot. We were making our way to the car when I heard it. It was the sound I had been dreading and the thoughts of the person I never wanted to lay eyes on.

Mike Newton was close by and was coming to the school to wait for Bella. I could hear every thought that ran through his sick mind, and he was so close I could now smell him too. I turned towards Bella who had noticed me stiffen and heard me growl in anger as I listened to his Newton think. "Edward, w-what is it?" Bella asked clutching my arm tightly. "Mike, it's him he's close by, I need you to run, you've got to hide, I'm going to get rid of him, I'll find you when it's over, now go, be quick! I love you Bella!" I said kissing her forehead. She kissed me back "You to Edward" she called as she turned and headed round the back of the school. I watched as she went and then made my way towards the forest Mike was nearing the edge of.

I had barely gone past two trees when suddenly I caught a glimpse of Mike heading this way. He was definatly fast, even for a vampire but I knew I could catch him, before he left the cover of the trees. I started to run, I ran as fast as I could to reach him, but then all of a sudden he saw me; he slowed and braced himself for my attack. Once I was close enough I made my move and leapt across his back, taking him off his feet, however I fell with him. I pulled at his arms as we both struggled to get up. He tried to bite at my chest, but I managed to grab his neck and hold him down. This only worked for a couple of seconds, as Mike was strong; he was still relatively new for a vampire. I had an advantage because I could hear every thought he had so was ready when he tried something new, but then Mike also seemed to have an advantage, I wasn't sure but he seemed to be trying to persuade me to do things I didn't want to do, but because I could hear what he was thinking, before he did it I was ready, when he tried it and managed to avoid looking at his eyes as much as possible. Mike had been gifted with an ability he didn't deserve.

We wrestled with each other for what seemed like ages, I just couldn't over power him, a number of times I got close, but then Mike would manage to get away from me. I was so angry and so intent on destroying him I had lost all my skill and wasn't fighting tactically. I needed to calm myself down. I waited this time for Mike to come to me and as he did I caught his arm and threw Mike against a nearby tree which I then pinned him against, pushing one arm into his neck and the other holding his head back. I was ready to finish him off right there, but I made the mistake of looking into his eyes. I couldn't stop myself, my arms moved to my sides and I stepped back away from Mike. My mind was shouting at me to do something but my body wouldn't listen, I had lost all control. I expected Newton to attack me while he had the chance but instead he just squared up to me and said "You lose, it was just too easy, Thanks" before laughing and then running in the opposite direction to the school. What was Mike playing at? What did he want? I still couldn't move but in this time my mind was racing, trying to understand what had just happened? and praying Bella was safe.


	12. Piecing together a trick

**Chapter 12- Piecing together a trick**

**Bella****'****s pov **

I clutched onto Edward's arm tightly in a panic, as I watched his body stiffen and heard the growl that escaped his throat. "Edward, w-what is it?" I asked desperate to know what was going on. He had been acting strange all day, being over cautious (more than normal), looking at everything extra carefully, but also trying to lighten up every conversation we had, it was as though he was hiding something from me, as if something was wrong but he didn't want me to know. I hadn't questioned him over it until now as I didn't want to put any more pressure on Edward than there already was, whatever he was hiding was for my safety. But seeing Edward like he was now, tense and as if he was ready to kill something, made me change my mind, whatever it was I needed to know. I tugged at his arm again, urging him to answer me. "Mike, it's him he's close by, I need you to run, you've got to hide, I'm going to get rid of him, I'll find you when it's over, now go, be quick! I love you Bella!" he said turning to me anger still showing across his beautiful face, as he placed a kiss on my forehead, but it scared me it was a kiss that screamed out panic. It reminded me of the kisses you see in the films, where the couple is saying there last goodbye to each other, knowing that something bad was about to happen.

I didn't have time to hang around though so I told him I loved him too, squeezing his arm tighter again not wanting to let go, but then knowing I had to I turned on my heel and started running round to the back of the school, taking one last look at Edward as I turned the corner I saw him head off into the forest. I quickly made my way through a door that was at the back of the school building and found myself in a disused corridor, out of breath from panic I leant my back against the wall and sunk down to the floor. I was worried about Edward, what if he wasn't strong enough to fight Mike? Would Alice have seen what had just happened? Would the others get there in time? There was too much running through my head, and I felt so useless.

I was sat on the corridor floor, with my hands covering my face, when suddenly I felt someone cold touch my arm. My whole body froze; I knew that coldness was the body heat of a vampire as I had felt it many times before. But I knew it wasn't Edward, the hand was too small and the way they held my arm was stronger than Edward or any of the other Cullens would, although I could also feel they were trying to be careful and not hurt me. I worked up the courage to move my hands and see who the vampire was. When I looked up I jumped as I saw Jessica Stanley stood before me, her blue eyes replaced with red and her skin paler than it had been before. "J-Jessica" I managed to stammer, getting up off the floor. "I'm so sorry Jess, this should never have happened to you" I said moving forward to give her a hug. But she put out her arm and started backing away from me. "Stay away from me Bella, it's too dangerous, I don't want to hurt you" Jessica said dropping her head in shame. I suddenly understood, it would be very difficult for Jess right now to not bite me. I could tell by her eyes she had been surviving on a diet of humans, but I could see that it had affected her and she didn't like what she had become.

"I know everything Bella, you don't need to be sorry, and it's not your fault if I had listened to you I wouldn't have been silly enough to run off with Mike. He's evil Bella, and I hate what he has made me. I'm a murderer, you're lucky you have Edward and his family of vegetarian vampires. I don't know how they do it, we have been watching them, I wish I could behave like them and learn some control but Mike won't allow it, he says I'm his property and I am to do what I'm told. But I can't let him hurt you Bella, that's why I have come to help you and make sure you're safe." She said clearly upset. I sighed glad to hear she wanted to help and not to kill me. I believed everything she said, she seemed so ashamed of what she was and the way she spoke to me was from the heart. Jess had lost the bounciness and the lust for popularity she used to have and now seemed depressed and reserved.

"Where are we going to go? What about Edward I can't just leave him?" I said, my thoughts returning to Edward fighting Mike alone. "We can go back to your house Bella, Charlie is at work so it will be safer. Edward will be fine Bella, I need you to focus on going back to your house though Bella, so that Alice see's where we are going and can come and take you somewhere away from all of this, until it's over. Alice can't see my future because she only knows me as a human and not as a vampire, whatever she see's will not be clear enough, but she knows you well Bella, and once she see's you heading back to the house she'll understand what's happened and send the others to help Edward", Mike and his mate had definatly been keeping an eye on the Cullens if Jess knew this much. She started ushering me out of the school building and back into the parking lot (it was then I was glad that the rest of the school were in lessons, as she was meant to be missing). Jess had a car here and told me to get in quick, I didn't argue because I couldn't come up with anything better. The car was new and probably stolen, but was quick, so I didn't mind right now.

We were speeding down the road in no time and before long we had arrived at my house. Jess hurried me inside and told me to go upstairs and wait for her. It was strange taking orders from Jessica Stanley in my own home but she seemed pretty sure of her plan so I agreed. I made my way up stairs while Jess locked all the doors downstairs (not that it would be much of a barricade for a vampire), I made it to the top and opened my bedroom door, when suddenly I heard Jess scream "Bella no, don't, there's a…", I didn't hear the rest as I was pushed back against my wall, and a hand was wrapped around my neck. I looked up to see a man with long blonde hair tied back into a pony tail, he was wearing a black leather jacket with his bare chest showing through the middle of the coat. He was extremely pale and had completely black eyes. I gasped as I realised I was face to face with another vampire.

Jessica Stanley came crashing through the door in seconds, "Bella, I'm so sorry, this was never meant to happen I thought you would have been safe" she said to me shaking her head. I just looked back utterly confused, and also too worried about the vampire who had his extremely strong hands around my frail neck to think straight. "James how could you do this, you tricked me James you had this planned all along didn't you? ..answer me! Jess yelled trying to pull his arm away from me. "Of course it was planned, why do you think Mike asked me to create you, Bella here would never have trusted a stranger" he laughed flinging Jess away from him in one swift movement. I suddenly understood what was going on and could only let out a whimper as James threw me on to my bed. "Now stay here, while I go and let Mike know the good news" James said glaring at both me and Jess. He walked out of the room shutting the door behind him, a couple of seconds later I could hear him talking on the phone downstairs.

I looked over at Jess who was still apologizing quietly over and over. "Jess it's not your fault, you weren't to know I'm just sorry you got dragged into this mess, I just don't understand why Mike wants me so bad?" I said trying to understand and make Jess feel better. She looked up at me "Mike wants you so much because he's never not got his own way before, you're the one thing he can't have, and he'll do anything to get it. He has powers of persuasion Bella, if you look him in the eye he can make you do anything he wants you to, it's a big advantage". She explained. "So what about James where does he come into all of this, why is he so insistent on helping Newton?" I asked trying to work it all out in my head. "I'm not 100% sure but when James tells Mike his creation story sometimes, he says that he found Mike changing in the middle of a clearance one night, he said that he could have finished him off then and there but when he heard Mike calling out a girl's name he was interested in why he wanted her so bad. You see James is a tracker he hunts for a game, and when he came across Mike who was desperate for you it became his biggest game yet and will do anything he can to hunt you just for satisfaction, and that's when James turned me as well.

Mike cornered me as I was getting out of my car, he looked different but like he had grown up he was better looking than before and truthfully I was pleased he was paying me attention rather than you for once" at this point Jess looked up guiltily before continuing "I was pleased to see Mike safe so I agreed to go to Portland with him if he promised he was coming back for good. I got into his car and he started driving, it wasn't long until I realised that we weren't going the right way, it was then when he drove into the woods and dragged me out of the car. I screamed for someone to help but only James showed up. He bit me and before I knew it I was writhing around on the floor in pain" she said wincing as she recalled her transformation "the rest of the time I was told lies, and had to listen to their plan to get you Bella, they have thought everything through, but now I'm confused Bella I didn't know they were going to use me" she said honestly, moving herself to sit next to me.

Suddenly James was stood back at the door laughing. "Well Jess, quite the story teller aren't we, but now Bella is well informed I think it's time we left, Mike is ready for her" he said grinning across the room at me. I shivered at the thought of what was about to happen, but then panic suddenly ripped through me "Edward!" I cried out loud. "Ah lover boy I wondered when you would ask about him, mike said to tell you he fought bravely but he just wasn't strong enough" James answered pulling me over his shoulder. I was frozen and couldn't even bring myself to resist the blonde vampires hold. What did that mean? Was Edward dead? Or had Mike just got away? I couldn't think straight, if anything had happened to my Edward I didn't want to live anymore, I couldn't go through all the hurt again.

James had carried me downstairs in a few seconds and we were out in the open air in no time. Jess was following close behind. James headed for the forest and dodged the trees with ease as he ran; he wasn't as fast as Edward but everything blurred as we passed. I closed my eyes shut, starting to feel dizzy with all the worry and panic as well as the speed, I hoped Alice could see what was happening, and prayed Edward was alright and Mike had been joking. We had been travelling for about 10 minutes when suddenly we came to a halt. I dared to open my eyes, expecting to see Mike stood before me but instead we were deep in the forest, no one else was here. James growled and took a swipe at a nearby tree. I flinched as I saw the marks he left and it was only then I realised Jess was gone. I didn't have a clue when she had stopped following us as my eyes had been shut, but I could only hope that she was going to get help, as James had started to run again and I had a feeling it wouldn't be long until I came face to face with Newton.

**A/N: Thanks so much to those of you who have read and added this story to your favorites or signed up for alerts. It made me smile when I saw people had. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review :D this fan fic can also be read on .com and .**


	13. Ending forever

Ending forever

**Edwards****'****s pov**

For a second I stood still, too confused to understand what had just happened, then panic hit me. Where was Bella? I had to get back to her and make her safe again. Frantically I ran back towards the school and in through the door I knew Bella had ran through when I told her to hide. I searched the corridor but couldn't see or smell her scent strongly anywhere, her enticing smell was only faint in the building, and starting to worry I managed to track the scent back outside. I gasped out of pure reaction rather than need as I caught the fragrance of someone else. A vampire going the same way as Bella had. This made me run faster, scared who Bella had come into contact with. The vampires scent smelt vaguely familiar but I couldn't quite place it much to my distress.

I was only running for 5 minutes when I realised the familiar route. It was leading to Bella's house. I prayed in my mind that she would be there safe in her bedroom when I arrived, but I had a nagging feeling in the back of my head that I was fooling myself, and there was no way Bella would have made it home safe with whoever this other vampire was. I made sure Charlie wasn't home before climbing in through Bella's bedroom window that she always left unlocked for me. Immediately I could smell the scent of another vampire, as well as the one I had previously tracked and Bella. I looked around the room and noticed there had been a disturbance in the room. Bella's bed was at a slightly crooked angle from the wall, and random objects were sprawled across the floor. I knew this wasn't right because Bella always kept her room tidy and everything had its place. I quickly checked through the rest of the house and after finding no sign that anyone was still here, I pulled out my phone to call Alice. Part of me was relieved I hadn't found anyone as I had been afraid of finding Bella in the house lying dead on the floor; it gave me hope that she was still alive and maybe I wasn't too late.

The call seemed to take ages to connect, but Alice picked up on the first ring. "Edward I know what's happened Jessica Stanley has told me everything she's here now. I'm sorry Mike got through us, we were busy chasing after the other one at the time." Alice said all at once, panic in her voice. I didn't know what to say at first, I didn't blame Alice or any of the others, all I wanted was Bella to be safe. I was slightly confused as to how Jess had become mixed up in everything however. "Where are you now?" I managed to ask in-between Alice's apologies. "Back at the house, we came back when we realised what had happened, we were just about to come and help you when I saw Jess heading our way in a vision. She has explained everything "Alice said as quickly as possible. I clutched the phone tighter in anger before hanging up. I quickly made my way back home, and ran straight into the living room where the others were stood waiting.

I couldn't control my feelings, I was too angry, too scared about losing Bella. I leapt across the room grabbing Jessica Stanley's neck and slammed her into the nearest wall, leaving a tiny crack, (Esme wouldn't be pleased, but at the moment there were more important things to worry about). "Tell me everything, how could you betray Bella like this? How could you let them take her?" I growled, trying my hardest not to rip her to pieces right now. Anyone that hurt my Bella was going to pay. "I'm so sorry; this was never meant to happen I never wanted any of this. I'm sorry Edward" she whimpered from underneath my arm. I shoved her harder into the wall feeling my frustration building. "Edward! Stop!" Carlisle shouted across the room. "You're better than this, Jess is trying to help us, she wouldn't be here otherwise she has told us everything she knows, they tricked her Edward" Carlisle explained pulling me away from Jess, before I did any more harm.

"Tell me everything, and quickly" I said to Jess still struggling to remain in control of my actions. Jess seemed to relax slightly, but promptly started explaining. "Mike and James have been watching you for months, they turned me as part of their plan, they knew I would try to help Bella and used it against me. I took Bella back home, hoping Alice would see, but when I got there James was waiting, he's a tracker, he's only involved for the game but don't underestimate him" Jess said pain clearly in her eyes. She was telling the truth, I don't know what it was but I believed everything she had said. "Mike has a special ability. He can persuade people to do things; he puts ideas into their heads if they look into his eyes…" Jess continued, but I stopped her at this point "I know he did it to me in the woods, I almost had him, but then suddenly I couldn't make myself move. I wanted to, but part of me was telling me not to. He's dangerous and we don't have much time left, Jess I'm sorry about before". I said, Jess giving me a small nod before I turned to Alice.

Her eyes were glazed over, but she looked worried. I could hear what she was seeing in her head through her thoughts and it chilled me to my core. Mike and James had Bella hostage in the meadow, the one place Edward and Bella had always had to themselves, the place where they went to think and be close to one and other without interruption and all the worries of everyday life. It was the only place where everything seemed normal anymore. Not now, Mike had ruined that forever now. He had taken everything away and had made it all bad. What hurt me most was the fact that Mike had been watching me and Bella in the meadow before, it was the only way he would have known what it meant to us. He had been so close without me knowing, he must have stayed out of the wind so his scent wouldn't carry and stayed high up. If I had known I would have finished him, I could feel the rage build up stronger inside me and I couldn't help but let a small growl escape my throat. "We have to go now, before we're too late" I said to the others.

No one argued, everyone including Jess followed me out of the house. It had started to rain outside and small puddles had already started forming, the day was drawing to a close and soon it would be nightfall, lucky we were vampires our vision wasn't impaired. Like a small army we raced through the trees trying to reach Bella before it was too late. I was lucky to have a family that cared so much what happened. No one had questioned me, not even Rosalie; they were all willing to help. We were getting closer when suddenly Alice slowed and I heard another of her visions through her thoughts. Mike and James were playing with Bella like the two bullies in the school playground, except knowing they were vampires I knew to them they were just playing with their food. _Alice could see Mike throwing Bella into a puddle that had formed in the meadow. Bella lay on the ground for a while before lifting her body up, she was covered in wet mud from head to toe, and was coughing. Mike had crouched down In front of her and sniffed in her scent, it was so appealing to him, he had to use all is will power not to bite her then. Bella sat cold on the ground, trying not to show her fear. But James had moved behind her and this obviously made her nervous. Her shoulders were tense and her face screwed up slightly. _That was it, Alice couldn't see anymore. Her vision had ended. She looked over at me her face full of sympathy; I knew she cared for Bella too. We both sped up now having to catch up with the others who had carried on in front, but it didn't take long.

We reached the perimeter of the clearing. Everyone spread out so that there was less chance of an escape, however there weren't enough of us to completely cover the area. I carried on into the meadow, ending up face to face with James, Mike and Bella. I saw her relax a little when she saw me, and she tried to show me she was unhurt. But before she could Mike had jumped on top of her, slamming her body into the ground pushing his hand over her mouth. "Let her go!" I growled edging closer, aware of James's piercing stare out of the corner of my eye. "Not a chance, she's finally mine Edward. I'm sure Jess has already told you I always get what I want" he said grimacing at me, whilst pushing his body closer to Bella. He made me want to be sick, the way he was possessing Bella, controlling her through force. I was over protective sometimes, but Bella always had the choice, plus she was mine as well. I loved her and she loved me back. He however was someone I hated more than anyone right now. His grimace, and snide comments, everything about him, how he had hurt Bella made the fury build up inside me. It was when he started to grind against Bella I lost it. At first Bella resisted but when she looked into his eyes all her resists stopped and she just lay there not moving, unable to help herself.

I leapt forward to grab Mike but James held me back, pulling my shoulders away at the last moment. Mike undid the buttons on Bella's shirt in front of me and started groping the love of my life in front of me. I growled and tried to struggle free but James was strong. "I'll rip you to pieces if you hurt her" I shouted, showing my teeth. Mike just turned and laughed, and began to undo his trousers. No, not this, this was sick, it wasn't right I wasn't going to stand there and let this happen to Bella. Never. With all my strength I managed to pull out of James grasp. I jumped forward onto Mike grabbing him with anything I could, pulling him off my Bella, and trying to avoid looking into his eyes at all costs. I turned and saw James ready to leap onto me, and push me away once more. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmet and Jasper come through the trees to help. However James had reached me and knocked me away from where Mike was now crawling back towards Bella. James was holding me once more, pinned against the floor. I could see Jasper and Emmet running to help me "No! Not me help Bella!" I yelled, but it was too late, Mike had grabbed her and had started to run. I only hoped the others would reach him before he got away, though I doubted it as there were now even less of us surrounding the perimeter.

Emmet and Jasper realised what had just happened but it was too late, now all they could do was help me. Both jumped onto James's back at once, Emmet had grabbed his arms, while Jasper was holding his neck. Both held tight and then pulled with all their strength at once, James let out cries of pain while his limbs were now being held in my adopted brother's arms and the rest of his body fell on top of me. I shoved it off of me and got up "Thanks" I said as I turned to follow the route Mike had taken through the trees. As I reached the edge I smelt the burning scent of James as he was tossed into the fire Jasper and Emmet had started seconds ago. I carried on though knowing I had to be quick. Mike and Bella had only just been through this way so the trail was easy to follow the smell still strong in the air.

I followed it right out until I reached the Cliffside edge of the La Push beach. I wasn't meant to be here, Carlisle had told me the old stories about the werewolves. But now it didn't matter, all that mattered was Bella; I didn't have time to worry about some treaty made years ago. After all I was trying to save someone, I had to, I would not lose the only person I had ever loved before. Mike was stood at the edge with Bella in front of him. "I knew you'd come to find me" Mike called across the empty space. "You're too late though, like I said I always get my way some way or other, even if it doesn't go exactly to plan" I was closing the gap on him ready to attack. "I was hoping I would have Bella's sweet and so mouthwatering blood to myself, but I can see that is not going to happen." Mike said looking slightly sad but arrogant at the same time. "Damn right you won't!" I yelled leaping forwards.

I expected Mike to run, or to bite Bella but he didn't instead he turned and looked into Bella's eyes. I sped up almost within touching distance of Mike now. Bella had turned away from me and was walking to the edge of the cliff. What was she doing? I panicked, struggling to understand exactly what was happening. I reached Mike who just stood there and smiled as I bit his neck, and started to rip him apart. The last thing he did was laugh as I took the lighter out of my pocket and set the pieces of him alight. I looked up and realised why Mike had laughed, Bella had stepped over the edge and into the rough sea below. "No! Bella No don't!" I yelled springing back up onto my feet. But I was too late she had already hit the water. Mike had used his ability to throw her off the cliff; he knew he couldn't beat me so had done the only thing that could still hurt me.

I dove off the cliff edge and into the stormy sea below. Being a vampire my eyesight was pretty clear and I was fast, but was I too late? Could she hold on, for me? I searched the water but couldn't see her. Bella, where was my Bella? Coming back up to the surface I looked around. There on the beach I suddenly notice a boy a muscular and tan boy and he was carrying something, a girl. It was Bella. I raced out of the water and to his side. He had laid her on the shingle beach and was shaking her. "Bella!" I called as I reached her side. "I saw her fall from the cliff" the boy said looking up at me. I saw his face suddenly change, he had just realised what I was "you're a vampire" he exclaimed to me. "I know, my name is Edward I live with the Cullens, I take it you are one of the wolf boys?" I said placing my hand on Bella's chest. "Oh, well um yes I'm Jacob Black" he said turning away from me and looking back at the lifeless Bella on the ground. "Breathe Bella" I said pushing on her chest. "Jake you need to give mouth to mouth, I can't, I don't breathe, please" I asked panicking. I couldn't lose her now, not now it was all over, not now things were going to be alright again. Jake nodded and started right away, but it wasn't working.

"No, don't do this to me, I won't say goodbye Bella, never. I will love you forever" I cried into her body. Jake stopped and looked up to me. "Edward I think she's dead, I'm sorry". He said visibly upset himself, even though he didn't even know Bella. "No, she can't be I have to try, she would want me to" I said muttering incoherently. Without giving it a second thought I leant down and bit into Bella's neck. The blood filled my mouth, and it tasted so good. Everything I had ever dreamed, the best blood I had ever tasted. But something wasn't right, although I felt like I was gaining something I was also losing something as well something much bigger that would last for a lot longer. Bella. I pulled my teeth away from her neck and managed to speak "Jake make me stop, don't let me do it again" before leaning forwards back to her blood again. This time I felt a strong body knock me away, it was Jake he'd done what I'd asked, he just held me there, until I had regained control. When I was ok to sit back up I realised that Carlisle had now joined us. He was with Bella, holding her hand just like he had for me, that night. "Carlisle?" I asked he knew what I meant because he turned and nodded his head "I think it's working, she's turning Edward."

Jake stood up and went to walk away. "Where are you going? Aren't you angry, I broke the treaty" I called after him. Jake turned back at me. "You love her anyone can see that, I think we can let it go this one time, I'll talk with the others, and besides think I'd like to get to know her, she seems strong Bella was fighting for her life the whole time I was rescuing her. I could see it in her eyes". I smiled, he had helped us more than he could imagine, beyond his duties. "Thanks…for everything, it'll be nice to meet you again" I said as he walked away. Jake just smiled before running back to the reservation. I got up and walked back to Bella, I could already see the change in her face, she was paler than before and her eyes were turning too. She was writhing around on the floor but was quiet, Carlisle sat there holding her hand trying to comfort her. "Let's get her home" I said lifting her off the floor. Carlisle just smiled at me as we sped off back to the house.

When we arrived the others were waiting for us, they all gasped except Alice when they saw Bella, I laid her on the couch and waited with the others for the transformation to finish. Carlisle decided it was safe for Charlie to know, so told him to come and visit Bella in a week and that they were looking after her, and they will explain when he visits why she is different. At first Charlie sounded angry but soon calmed down when he realised that she was in safe hands, if a little nervous about what he was going to find out. It took 3 days for Bella to finally wake up properly but the biggest shock was the colour of her eyes they were golden like ours, not the red colour a newborns should be. When she looked at me she smiled "I promised you I wouldn't say goodbye" I said. Bella leant forward and kissed me, it was the best kiss I had ever had too, there was no holding back and was passionate. Her lips fit mine perfectly; everything was going to be alright I smiled.

**2 months later**

Bella had been a vampire for two months now, time had gone by so fast. Charlie had decided there were some things he didn't want to know as long as he still got to see his daughter. This was fine because it turned out Bella had fantastic control for a vampire; she fitted easily into the routine of an animal diet only. Everything was how it should be, Jake had visited a couple of times and the wolves have decided to rewrite the treaty with Carlisle next month to make things easier for both of us. To top things all off me and Bella are getting married. She is the woman I want to be with, the only woman, I love her and she loves me, things couldn't be any better. We're free to live forever and an eternity together. Just how it always should be.

The END

forever


	14. authors note

Authors note

Thanks to everyone who has read this fanfic. It would never have been finished without you. This story was posted on , , and . Youre responses have all been really encouraging and i loved reading them. Thanks again so much

I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review the last chapter they make me smile :D

Stevie419

X x

P.s here's the note posted on other 2 websites for more information

**Hi**

**i want to thank everyone for being so patient. things never really turned out like i expected, but i couldnt keep you waiting any longer its not fair. I sort of lost interest in this fanfic near the end because i have a new idea (which will only be psted on due to the rating). Also lack of time at the moment means updates have been few and far apat.**

**But I hope you like it and im sorry if ive disappointed anyone. Thanx so much for all the lovely comments you have all given me and the banners. i appreciate it soo much :D Thanx for putting a smile on my face everytime you comment**

**xx**


End file.
